Silver meets Black
by SenshiNoShikon
Summary: Kag sees Iy and Kik together, she feels she must set off to find the shards and collect them but for what? What are her plans? KagxSessh and a little bit of SanMir no flames plz! Suggestions welcomed! Chapter 14 on the way!
1. Default Chapter

I watched the scene play out in front of me, watching how his eyes softened when he saw her smile, his warm touch, graze her could skin. I hid behind an old tree down wind of him, careful so he wouldn't catch my scent. I knew he wouldn't hear me, not over the pouring rain and their soft voices. "Kikyou, I do love you, don't ever doubt it." Inu Yasha said taking her hand in his own two and kissing the tips. "What about my reincarnation Inu Yasha? You must feel something for her." Kikyou said, almost pouted. "I don't feel anything for her, she's a horrible copy of the original, and why have a copy when u can have the best?" He purred softly.  
  
I felt my heart sink, tonight was the night I was going to tell him that I was in love with him, to admit the emotions I had been so afraid to show and admit. "Are you serious Inu Yasha or are you just lying to me?" Kikyou asked withdrawing her hand, now glaring at him. "Kikyou! I swear I'm not lying. I love you more then anything!" He cried, tears almost coming out of his eyes. 'He'd never cry for me.' I thought bitterly. I felt my tears run down my face, but I didn't care, I was numb form the pain inside of my heart. 'He loves her so much. he'll never love me like that, never.' I admitted it. I sighed quietly. "Inu Yasha, when you complete the Shikon no Tama, what do you plan to do with it?" Kikyou asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I-I I wanted to give you back a living body." He said blushing slightly.  
  
Enough was enough. I turned around and as quietly as I could, I walked back to the hut. Everyone was sleeping, just like I had left them. I walked over to my backpack, careful not to disturb anyone and opened it, found my pen and some paper and wrote a note to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inu Yasha and Kaede. I signed my name and carefully place my backpack's contents on the floor. I picked out my clothes and the shards and left the rest to them. I picked up my backpack and placed it on my back. I whipped my eyes, taking on last look at the sleeping faces I had grown to love.  
  
Sango, my best friend is any world, we had centuries parting us, but she and I were closer then any girl could ever get. Miroku, the perverted monk with a serious side, he was sweet and very mature, but a letch. Shippo, my adopted son, so sweet, young and innocent and still a child and last Kaede, the village priestess, younger sister of Kikyou and someone with a heart so big, she was almost a saint. I smiled and whispered my farewells and walked out of the hut, knowing well I would never return.  
  
I walked into the woods and to my well; I swung my legs over it and hopped in. Once I got to the other side, I climbed up the tree and into my window. I walked in; I quietly grabbed my hiking boots and put them on. I emptied my pack and placed in it: 5 pairs of wool socks, 5 sorts, 5 denim jeans black, 5 t-shirts, 5 tank tops, 3 miko uniforms in blue, undergarments and 4 fine silk kimonos. I secured the fastens on my pack and changed into another pair of black shorts and a camo-tank top. I grabbed my hair tie and put up my hair in a high ponytail.  
  
I wrote a note to my mother and grabbed my sports watch. I went down stairs and placed the note on the kitchen table. I sat my pack down by the back door. I sighed and grabbed me water bottles and filled them and placed them in my pack. I put on the pack and walked out the door and into the well house. I grabbed my bows and arrows; I placed the quiver on my back since my backpack was now very small and compact, it now only covered half of my back. I sighed and jumped through the well.  
  
I landed on the other side and set off, in the west the opposite way then the village, but towards Kouga. I looked down at my watch; it was 5:23 am. I was off onto a good start. I sighed again and walked on.  
  
By midday I was about halfway to Kouga's den. It had been every uneventful day, no demon attacks. I was sitting by a nice river eating a fish I had caught and cooked. I chewed slowly, keeping my eyes out for anything. I saw movement! I stopped eating and walked towards it slowly and fearfully. I was relieved to see it was a cute little kitten. I cooed and kneeled in front of it holding out my hand to it, showing some fish in it. It wagged its tail and walked over and ate it. It then let me pet its head. "Do you have a master little puppy?" I asked, scratching his ears.  
  
It shook its head no and continued to purr. I smiled, "Would you like me to be your master?" it shook its head happily yes and purred more. I giggled, "Ok. What should I call you Hikari, that means light, is that ok with you?" I asked her. She purred more and jumped out of my arms and nuzzled my leg. I giggled and walked over to my backpack and tossed it on. I walked on, and Hikari fallowed me closely.  
  
We reached Kouga's den at the brink of nightfall. I crossed through the waterfall entrance, "Kouga?" I called. He was immediately there at my side looking me over, "Well Kagome! What a surprise! Where is that dog shit? What did he do to you my dear?" He bombarded me with endless questions. I sighed, "Kouga-kun, he did nothing, I'm on my own now and I've come to ask you for your shards, I'm in great need of them now more then ever. His name is Inu Yasha and I wish for you to address him as so.  
  
I was also wondering, if I could stay for this one night and leave in the morning. May I?" "Of course you can stay! I don't know about the shards Kagome. We'll talk about it." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Kouga-kun, don't forget I'm a miko, if you try anything, I swear I won't hold back on you just because you're my friend." I warned him. He froze, removed his arm and walked on, signaling for me to fallow. I waited for Hikari to jump on my shoulder, which she did, and I then set off behind Kouga. 


	2. form Kouga to Sessh Kagome sets out

We fallowed Kouga up into the area were they slept and ate, as I had remembered when he had kidnapped me. "Sister Kagome!" the wolf demons chorused. "Hi to you guys too!" I said smiling as much as I could at the time. "It'll be awhile before dinner is ready Kagome." Kouga said slowing down so he was next to me. "Ok, that's fine. Is there anyone here who needs tending too?" I asked. "Yes, in that cave over there." He pointed to a large opening full of demons of all ages, form children to elders. I sweat dropped but quickly recovered and set off over there.  
  
"There." I said finishing the last person. I wiped the sweat off my brows and sighed, "C'mon everyone! Dinner!" called a few wolf demons. We all walked over, sat down and ate. It was raw fish and vegetables so I had no problem eating it, unlike the last time.  
"Thank you very much Kouga-kun." I said smiling slightly. "Kagome?" Kouga said, I looked over at him waiting for him to finish; "I'm sorry but- " he cut off his sentence by placing a firm kiss on my lips. He grabbed my arms and pinned them to my side. 'Is he going to rape me?!? I won't let him!' I screamed in my mind. "Kouga get off of me!" I screamed into his mouth, and then he slid his tongue into my mouth, this was going too far, I focused my energy in my hands and released two blast of miko energy, sending him flying at least14 feet away from me. I spat on the ground, called Hikari over and was off.  
  
"Damn him." I cried, tears coming down my face, my body was shacking form my sobs. I didn't know who I was crying over then, Inu Yasha or Kouga? Hikari once again nuzzled me, trying hard to comfort me. "Thank you Hikari." I said giving her a sad smile. We were sitting in a tree, waiting for sun raise. "I smell you human, show your self, wench." I heard a call form below. I gasped. That sounded just like Sesshomaru. "I know you now. You're Inu Yasha's wench. Get the hells down here, I garuntee you do not wish to have this Sesshomaru up there with you." He called again. 'Yep, that's Sesshomaru all right, arrogant bastard.' I thought to myself. I jumped down and landed in a crouch position. "Inu Yasha's not here or any where near here.  
  
Sorry Sesshomaru-sama but, I have no idea where he is. I'm on my own now. say, where's Rin-chan?" I asked walking over to him. "Wench! You lie and should be killed for it." He said venomously. "I'm not Sesshomaru and if you have such a great nose, you should be able to tell I'm not lying." He sniffed the air, "You aren't miko. You are free to go." "Yes Sesshomaru- sama." I sighed, "C'mon Hikari." I called. "What was that name?" Sesshomaru asked looking at me, his emotionless mask now faded, his face showed the look of pain and sadness. "Hikari, that's my cat's name." I said pointing to Hikari. "I demand that you use another name Miko." "Why? I like it!" "Do it or die." "I choose death and I can tell you, you'll have one hell of a time pulling that off. Just tell me and I'll change it." "it was my mothers name!" he whispered firmly. I gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't know. I'll change it then. Your new name is Rei meaning soul." I said picking up the jet black cat, her silver eyes shinning at the new name. I smile at Sesshomaru, "Do you know the way to Naraku?" I asked. His mask went back up. "I do not know where Naraku is, I am on search for him as well." He answered. It was right then, an idea hit me. "Hey, Sesshomaru-sama? I was thinking, I can find Naraku because of his shards of the shikon no tama, but I lack strength, I have an offer for you. If you trained me or came with me on my journey, I will restore your arm and give a sword stronger then Testsaiga and Tokijin put together. What do you say?" I asked, pleading with him in my eyes.  
  
~~~ Sesshomaru~~~  
I had come across the Miko Inu Yasha had protected, but now she was on her own. I could smell her sweet and pure scent of roses and Sakura it fit her perfectly. She had made an offer I could not resist. I didn't know what to do, until I had looked into the Miko's eyes, which were the most beautiful blue, they held truth, purity and she was begging with them. I thought for a moment. "  
  
I will do both, if you promise to take care or Rin and help educate her about things, do you accept Miko?" I asked. She smiled and held out her hand. "I do if you do. By the way if we're going to make this work, call me Kagome please, not Miko." I took her hand and shook it, and then dropped it. I turned around and signaled her to fallow. "Rin is at my house, where she is safe. It'll take us about one hour to reach there. I presume you're tired?" I asked. "Yes I am." "Then when we arrive I'll have Jaken lead you to your room." "Thank you very much Sesshomaru-sama." I could hear her sincerity and her energy in her voice. I allowed a small smile to appear on my face. 'A human is making me smile?!?' I realized suddenly. There was something speaical about her, I just didn't know what. 


	3. In the palace, and out to training

AN: ^^; ok. I was way ooc last chapter. ^^; I'll try and make up for it, I'm sorry about that, I'll try and do better on Sesshomaru-sama and it's been decided it's Sesshomaru X Kagome  
  
Sessh pov~~~  
  
I awoke before sunrise as usual; my thoughts took a turn for last night and what had happened. 'Why was I. nice to her? She is a mere human and I demand respect. But here she is, sleeping in my house and under my training. I won't stand for this.' I thought strongly. I got out of the cream sheets of my bed and walked across the hard marble flooring to my dresser. I pulled out my kimono and began putting it on. 'She must have put some sort of Miko spell of me.  
  
Damn that witch, she will pay for doing this to Sesshomaru.' I continued my thoughts as I walked out the door. I walked down one of the many halls made of stone, lit by candles. I found her room and entered it. I was shocked to see her up and ready, her hair in a high pony tail, wearing a pair of some sort of short pants that showed most of her legs colored in black. She wore a small top, royal blue in color. "What did you do to me last night miko?" I asked her. She looked back at me and blinked twice. "I did nothing to you Sesshomaru-sama." She said in a calm voice.  
  
"What are you wearing?" I asked, She pointed to her top, "This is called a tank top and these," She pointed her short pants, "Are called shorts." I looked at her and she smiled slightly. I turned around and left, I had more important matters to attend to. "Come out into the court yard this evening, if you wish for training miko." I called over my shoulder. "Ok." I heard the small reply. I was all ready at least to halls away form her. I let out a sigh. She was too much like her; the miko was too pure ad innocent, just like Rin, of whom he was a father too. I headed towards my study, where Jaken was there and waiting for me. "Sesshmaru-sama, my I ask why is this Miko staying with us?" The green toad creature asked me. "You may not." I said continuing on my path to my books. I grabbed one of my books, sat down and read.  
  
A few hours past when Jaken came in, "Sesshomaru-sama? Amaya-sama, ruler of the central lands is here to visit you." He said. I looked up form the book, which I had long ago finished and nodded, "Send her in." I replied, placing my book down on the table. I walked out of the library and into the conference room.  
  
I sat down at the low traditional table, set with two cups of hot tea. Mistress Amaya walked in, her blue hair down from the usual high bun and her silver eyes dull from exhaust. "Lord Sesshomaru, I've come to ask a favor from you." She said, bowing at my name and seating herself directly across form me. "What is it you wish to have my help on?" I asked carefully, she was not a demon to be messed with. "My land has been under attack for one month now. Demons only, it seems someone want either me dead or wants something I have. I need your assistance in fighting them, all of my army and myself are tired form this constant battle. It needs to stop." She explained, looking down into the cup of tea.  
  
There was a long, drawn out silence, "I see. I will see what I can do, for now however, go back to your land." With that she stood up, accepting my answer, she bowed and left. As soon as she left, Jaken walked in, "Sesshomaru-sama? What is stressing her?" He asked. "Her land is under attack. Go fetch the miko and bring her here." I said. He nodded and was off. ~~~ Kagome pov~~~  
  
After Sesshomaru had entered my room and talked, I turned back to my backpack. I sighed; I missed Shippo-Chan, my son. I sighed; it would be a while if I ever saw him again. I walked out into a hall, 'I hope I don't get lost.' I thought to myself, I hadn't paid any attention to what and where Jaken was going last night. The candle lit the halls just enough but not too much. I eventually made it out into a large room, leading outside. There was Jaken. I sighed, I hated that green toad, and he was annoying! I sighed, "Jaken, where is Rin's room?" I asked. He glared at me, and form the angle he was at, it wasn't very threatening. "How dare wench! Address a demon of higher status as so!" He said hitting me with his staff in the leg.  
  
"Ouch! You mean toad!" I yelled and kicked him to the corner of the next room, which was a good 50 feet away. I smiled, happily and looked for her aura, that'd lead me to her. I walked on, kind of spacing out on the way when I felt something wrap around my legs and a, "Miko lady!" I looked down to see a head full of untamed black-brown hair. "Hello Rin-chan." I said, I got down on my knees and held my arms open, she put her arms around my neck and I closed my arms around her body. "Do you usually wake up this early? It's barely dawn." I asked her. "Yes I do. What's your name? Will you play with me?" She asked in my hair. "My name's Kagome, of course Rin-Chan!" I said pulling back. She looked at me, grinning, "Ok! Yay! C'mon Kagome- chan!" She said pulling me in the direction of her room.  
  
A few hours past and Jaken came in, we both looked at him, dolls in hand. "Sesshomaru-sama wishes for your presence Miko. Rin, your lunch is ready." He addressed us both. We both nodded stood up, Rin went her own way, and I fallowed Jaken.  
I walked into the room and Jaken close the door behind me. I walked up to the table, "Sit." Sesshomaru instructed. "Miko, I've called you here to discuss a few things. First off, there is a war happening in the central lands, if I went, that would leave Rin unprotected. If I brought her with me, she would be in danger, therefore, I need you to help protect her." He paused and I nodded in agreement.  
  
"I might also need your help in combat, if you accept, I'll be sure to help you in any way possible for myself." He stated. I smiled, "I'm willing to help. But, I would like you to train my with the Sais or a katana first incase I have to get into close range fighting." I asked. "So it shall be done." He said. I nodded, "Come out into the fields to start training.  
  
I was sweating, He kept coming at me, never giving me a moments rest, and it was obvious he was hold back. He came at me from down low, I jumped up, twisted myself so my katana came down but I had missed him, but I got a few strands of his hair. I panted. He came at me. "Kagome, get of the aggressive side, show them you're not afraid." He tried to explain. I nodded and pushed him back with my sword, which took a lot of effort. I scooted back and charged at him head on, "Bad move Kagome." He jumped up, but so did I, he looked surprised for a minute, before his mask went back up. I made an attempt on him but he blocked it. "Hide your emotions Kagome, they will only weaken you." He said. His sword came down on me, but I had moved, jus enough to miss the blade, but it did skin my arm. Blood trickled down my hot arm.  
  
I didn't give up though. I started making attempts at slashing him, but the were useless. He dropped his sword, and signaled me to do the same. I dropped it. He came at me with his fist and legs. I kept on making attempts but I kept dodging. Then, he stopped. I was panting heavily, and my clothes were soaked with sweat. "Go take a bath in Rin's room. We are finished for tonight, I will see to it that you're dinner is sent up to your room." He said turning away from me. "Ok." I said. I walked back in. I looked up, it was dark, really dark. I looked at my watch once I had gotten inside the lighten castle, it was 9:13 and we had started at about 11 that morning. I gasped and walked down the halls to find Rin. 


	4. Kagome's feelings revealed An encounter ...

I entered Rin's room again. "Kagome-chan!" She called. "Hi Rin-chan, would you like to take a bath with me?" I asked her. Holding out my hand. "She took and said, "Yes!" she had a huge grin decorating her face. I smiled, "You're going to have to show me where one is though, ok Rin-chan?" I asked, she nodded, "We would use the one next to my room but it's not working, we'll go use the other one!" She said pulling me along. I fallowed her. We went through many halls but finally found one. I filled it up with water and helped Rin get undressed. "Wait for a minute ok Rin-chan?" I said. I put my bubble bath in as a surprise for her. She gasped in delight and looked at me, I nodded ad she got in. I took off my own clothes and got in.  
  
About 30 minutes later we got out, I had washed her hair, which she had loved and we had talked for a while. We had decided that as soon as we got out, we would do each other's hair. I giggled as I dried off in the towel I had brought for us. I wrapped up my hair and Rin's she put on her robe and I had put on mine as well. I took her hand and fallowed her back to her room. Once we had gotten there, we sat down in chairs and I brushed out Rin's hair. There was a knock on the door fallowed by Sesshomaru entering. Once he saw us he froze for a minute and stared at me. I looked at him strangely his eyes weren't on my face or Rin's.  
  
I fallowed his eyes to where my robe was open revealing a lot more of my chest then what I had liked it too. I blushed to the color of a tomato and closed it. He saw this and cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with me. "Rin, as soon as you are finished, you should go to bed." Sesshomaru spoke. She nodded and smiled, she then looked at me then back to Sesshomaru, "Why is Kagome-chan blushing?" Rin asked in the so-innocent 7- year-old way. "N-n-nothing Rin. I'm just. warm!" I said laughing nervously trying to cover up the true reason. Sesshomaru looked at me, I could feel his gaze on my back, I could almost feel a smirk, but I knew that couldn't be it. could it? I finished brushing Rin's hair and with her yawn, I promised she could play with my hair tomorrow. I turned out the lights and I was right about to walk out the door, "Kagome-chan?" Rin called in a small voice, "Yes?" "I'm afraid of the dark! Please don't leave me alone!" "Oh Rin, it's ok. I know!" I held out my hand 'Powers, if you are truly inside of my body, please, beckon to my call!' with that, a silver ball appeared in the center of my hand, warm to the touch. I sat it down on Rin's dresser.  
  
"Thank you. Good night Kagome-chan." "Good night Rin. sleep tight." I said, I closed to door behind me, and started walking down the hall. I gasped; a clawed hand pulled me into a room. I turned my head around to see Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked. "We are setting out tomorrow. If you need anything, you should go get it form your village. How far is it?" He asked me. "About. Three days of walking for me." I answered. "Ok. I will take you then. I blinked and looked at him, "How?" I asked. "Come." He commanded. I did as he said, he led me outside, with a flick of his hand, there was a green transparent cloud under him, sparkling with magic. I stood in awe for a minute until he gestured for me to come on.  
  
I was nervous, but I sat foot on the cloud. He grabbed my arm; it flew up, "Which direction?" He asked, "East." And so, it flew east. It was going faster then what I could imagine, I didn't see how he could keep so strong and steady, if it wasn't for his grip on my arm, I would have flown off long before now.  
  
In about thirty minutes, we were at the well. "Stop." I said. "Why? There is nothing there except a well. "Well. about that. Just land this and I'll explain." I said. He turned around and looked at me angrily. "I demand respect wench. Either give it to me or not live." He threatened. I looked at him, "I'm not afraid of death Sesshomaru-sama." I responded flatly. He turned away. I sighed, "Fallow me please." He did a I had complied. I lead him to the well. I stopped and turned around. "Down this well, is a passage through time it self. I'm not from this time Sesshomaru-sama, which explains why I know so very little about this culture. My era is opposite of this one in almost every way." I said. I swung my legs over the edge and jumped in. In the blue magic I heard a calling behind me, "Kagome? What is this?" I looked behind me to see Sesshomaru, in a defensive stance. I reached my hand behind me, and he took it. "Don't worry!" I said. We finished the journey and landed on the other side of the well.  
  
He looked around and sneezed, once, twice, three times and a fourth! "Are you ok Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked him. "To. many... scents. and. smells." He coughed. He grabbed my shoulders and dug his nose into my shoulder. Breathing into it. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I can't breathe all of these stenches of humans at once. One humen stench is ok, but too many is horrible. What have your people done to the world?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled by the fabric. "I'm wondering the same thing." I said. We climbed out of the well and into my house. I grabbed some water, shampoo, hair stuff, books for Rin and some candy as well.  
  
I sighed, I felt tears in the corner of my eyes, begging to be released. I tried to blink them away, but the kept coming. Sesshomaru was waiting downstairs. I decided to let them flow freely. I sniffed and finished packing. "Kagome?" I heard Sesshomaru call, he entered my room, and in his eyes, I saw the one ting I thought I'd never see, concern.  
  
~~~Sesshomaru~~~  
I was sitting in a room, full of foreighn objects. Such as a black glass and some other sort of material box. And these little disks with holes in the center, one side was prismatic while the other varied in color and had different names and things on them. I was content sitting there and thinking until I heard a faint sob and smelled the scent of tears it hurt. 'Why does this hurt me?' I thought. I descided to go find Kagome, maybe she could tell me. I fallowed her scent, which eventually twisted and was tinted with sadness and tears. I was lead outside of a room, I opened it slowly and looked in. Kagome was there sitting on the floor, her head on the bed with her arms surrounding it. "Kagome?" I called quietly.  
  
She looked at me, her eyes red form tears, her ivory skin, stained with tear marks. Her gray-blue orbs reflected her soul and heart, and they showed sadness and pain. "What's wrong with you?" I asked her. She slowly stood up she flung her arms around me. I was shocked, I felt myself panic, but I knew she only did this for confort. I sighed and put my arm around her, pulling her closer. "I don't want to love him anymore Sesshomaru-sama. I don't want to cry any more tears for him!" She sobbed into my Kimono. I ignored the wetness. I felt her touch the stub where my arm used to be, it got warm, warmer and almost burned and then restored. I then quickly wrapped that arm around her as well. "What did he do to you?" I asked, finding my self now curious. "I. he didn't do anything. I was a fool for thinking he could ever love me. He's still in love with her. She'll always be better then me. I guess he was right, I'm just a stupid good for nothing wench." She said bitterly.  
  
I was shocked. I knew well whom she was talking about, she was talking about the dead miko, Kikyou I think her name was? "Come now. Since when do you listen to the hanyou? Why start now? You can do better Kagome. He's not worth your time." I said. Every word I meant as well. She stopped and looked at me, she searched my eyes and smiled. "Thank you." She said. "Now, tell me what happened and we'll head back." I said. 'Why am I being nice to her? How has she gotten through my barriers so fast?' I looked at her, waiting for her to begin, 'that's right, she so sweet and innocent, you can't hate her.' My inner voice called. I was about to argue with it when she started. "Well, a few nights ago, I came back to the past a day early, I was going to tell Inu Yasha that I loved him.  
  
I looked for him all day but never found him. Finally at night, I found him he was talking with Kikyou. They both admitted their love for each other, and Inu Yasha explained how he didn't love me, at all. I am. no was, just a shard detector for him. Nothing more. I should have known but I didn't so, I got hurt for it." She explained. "Don't you want your vengeance on him now?" I asked her; she looked at me, almost shocked, "Of course not. I. I just want him to be happy. and that just ain't with me." She said. My respect for her at that moment doubled. She was more mature and wise then she let on. I pulled her up. "Let's go now Kagome." I called. "Yes." She said and led the way.  
  
We crossed to the other side at about an hour after dawn. "Kagome?" I heard a masculine voice call. We both turned our heads. "Inu Yasha!" Kagome gasped. "There you are bitch!" He cried angrily. She took a step back. I stepped in front of her. "Don't address a lady of higher status then your self as so little brother." I advised. "Since when do you care about Kagome? Feh, get over here bitch! We have Kikyou on our side now, so it'll be twice as easy to find shards!" He called approaching us. "Kagome?" A small child's voice cried. "Shippo-Chan! Come here!" She said, spreading her arms open for the kitsune who came plying into her arms.  
  
"Get back here runt!" Inu Yasha called. "Shut up Inu Yasha! He's coming with me and I'm not going back to you! I've cried enough over you! Osuwari, Osuwari and Osuwari!" Kagome said, turning on her heel and walking off. "She's a feisty one little brother, to bad you didn't get her. You got a fucking dead, two-timing miko on your hands now." I smirked; I loved how he was face first into the gorund. I fallowed Kagome. "Can Shippo-chan travel with us Sesshomaru-sama? Please, he would make an excellent play mate for Rin-chan!" She begged me. "All right, he may stay." I sighed. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" She cried, pulling Shippo into an embrace.  
  
We got back at the castle a few hours before midday, much to my relief. Kagome was without a doubt, one of a kind. She gathered all of her stuff together, packed for Rin and was ready to set off my midday, without her, we would have not been ready till almost dusk. It was silent at first, until the kids started playing tag and the area was filled with the laughter. Kagome's cat Rei was also playing with them as well. When dusk fell, Rin had gotten frightened as well as Shippo and then walked with Kagome. I stopped when I heard a near by noise. "Stop." I commanded, Kagome did. Shippo was on her shoulder and Rin was in her arms, her legs wrapped around Kagome's small waist. I heard it again. It was a demon. "Kagome, do sense any fragments?" I asked her. Her eyes blank for a minute and she then answered, "No."  
  
It was moving towards them! I ran over and pushed them out of the way as the demon revealed it's self, a monkey demon, brown in color and three eyes. It screeches and head towards Kagome, who was running away from the, insuring their safety. I watched as it hit her in her side, she screamed in pain, her blood flowing freely out of her body, she turned towards it and hit it with her miko powers. It flew back, soaked in blood. "Damn Miko! Give me the shikon shards!" It called. Launching it at her again. "Sesshomaru! Get the children and yourself out of here now!" She commanded. I nodded, ran over to the children and picked them up and continued in one fluid motion. I found a cave and placed Jaken and the children and ran back to her. She was doing well. She had down, he was bleed severely, but then, so was she.  
  
I got in-between them and sliced him in half with Tokijin. I smiled, that had worked well. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama, I had left my katana in my backpack." She explained, panting. She sank to her knees; I walked over to her and picked her up. "You humans carry to much emotions and are too weak." I complained. She chuckled and struggled to get out of my hold. I released her and she began walking. "Stop Kagome, come here." I commanded. She turned around and fallowed my orders. I pulled out some power a witch had given me, and threw it on her, immediately she was healed. 


	5. Sesshomaru's thoughts and new members

Authors notes: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! ^-^ I luv `em all! I'm sorry bout IY being a lot meaner then usual in the last chapter, but hey, if you were stuck w/ Kikyou (look in my reviews for a good way of remembering her name lol.) wouldn't you be mad and angry to? ^^; Well I'll try and squeeze one or more updates before I have to go back to school V.V reviews will become less frequent then. thanks to Latin vocab test. Well, anyhow, hope you like this chapter! Ja ne! Plz review! ~~Poll: Do you want Kagome to able to summon the elements (think black mage) Poll2: Should Sango and Miroku join up with Sesshomaru and everyone? P.S: omg.. I'm so sorry bout the mis-post.. I feel like such a ditz. well, thanks loyal reviewrs! Sorry again!  
  
CAN SOME1 SEND ME A MESSEGE ON HOW 2 SPELL THE FANGS? PLZ PLZ PLZ! I kno how 2 spell Tokijin but not the other 2 swords ^^;  
  
Begin ~~~~~ She smiled at me warmly, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." I nodded once and walked on towards the direction of the cave where I had left the rest of our traveling group. "Come Kagome." I called behind me, I heard her acknowledge me and her light jog. She slowed when she was a few paces behind me, "How come you act so cold but are so nice to me and Rin?" She questioned from behind.  
  
"Would you rather me kill you both?" I asked, "I just want to know Sesshomaru-sama. I used to hate you because I thought you were just cruel and discriminatory. But. now. I think I see you differently, you're kind to Rin and can be kind to myself and you don't hate all humans as you once claimed. Is there a reason?" She asked, slowing slightly in her walk. I kept on walking, trying to hold out the silence as long as possible. "If you be to curious girl it will lead you to your end." I said.  
  
I myself did not know why I had been nice to Kagome, I knew why I had been nice to Rin, she was the first human to show my kindness and carry no fear towards me. 'Kagome has done the same for you.' My inner voice interrupted. 'I thought that witch had gotten you out of here.' I growled.  
  
'Nope. No magic can get my out of here, sorry Sesshomaru, you're just going to have to deal with me until you find your mate. maybe Kagome?' it suggested. I felt my self blush, 'Shit!' I thought, trying to control it. 'Thank the gods she's behind me.' I thought silently.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome questioned, worry in her voice. "Eh? That's the cave." I said, feeling like an idiot. 'What is she doing to me? I haven't felt think way since. Her,' I thought bitterly 'But Kagome is nothing like her.' I continued to walk to the cave, while Kagome ran past me and straight into the cave, "Kagome-chan!" I heard Shippo and Rin yell in unison, accompanied by meowing from her feline friend.  
  
I reached inside of the cave, lit by Kagome's "flashlight" "Sesshomaru- sama! Is there anything this humble servant can do for you?" Jaken asked bowing to me. I sighed and ignored him. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin gasped, releasing her grip around Kagome's legs and gripping my own, she yawned tiredly into my kimono, as did Shippo into Kagome's shoulder. "I think you two need some rest." Kagome said.  
  
"We shall stay here for this one night." I said, releasing Rin off my legs, sitting down and pulling her into my lap. Kagome went into her backpack, pulling out something that resembled a blanket, only thicker and some type of night-light. Rin smiled, as did Shippo when she opened it up and told them to climb into it. It was obvious Shippo recognized it and was glad to jump in. Rin was hesitant but with Kagome's reassurance, she climbed in, and fell directly to sleep.  
  
Kagome then walked over to once of the smooth walls on the cave and leaned against it. Jaken looked at her and then me, sighed and leaned on a wall near the entrance of the cave, falling asleep slowly, leaving Kagome and myself awake.  
  
She looked ahead, deep into thought about something, 'probley that stupid hanyou. How can he not see all that she is? She is.or was or still is in love with him, and still, he breaks her heart.' I thought bitterly, looking at her side profile, 'for a human, she's breathtaking and intelligent, strong willed but so melancholy as of recently. Little brother, you do not see what you are missing. maybe I could help you see, for Kagome's sake.'  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" I heard Kagome call, turning her head to look at me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering. If you don't mind me asking, why do you hate Inu Yasha so much?"  
  
"Why? There are a lot of things he has done Kagome; most of them don't concern you.  
  
Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, Inu Yasha had never told me and I thought it was kind of odd."  
  
"You'd understand better if you had a brother Kagome."  
  
"I do, His name is Souta and I love him dearly."  
  
I sighed, "I'll explain later Kagome, to night I do not care to explain."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise Kagome."  
  
"Ok. in that case, will you please tell me about your self?"  
  
"What? Why do you want to know such a thing?"  
  
"I want to know more about you, your likes, dislikes, hobbies and all of that good stuff." I sighed again, "Fine Kagome." I listed all of thing things she had asked, she turned it into a conversation, and before I realized it with in an hour, I was laughing. 'How did she..?' I thought. I ignored it, I didn't want to deal with it right then, she was so. I didn't know how to describe it; she could lift your spirit with just a simple smile. She yawned, "You should go to sleep Kagome." I suggested.  
  
"But I don't want to leave you by your self." She pouted, "You won't, I shall sleep as well." I said lowering myself to the ground as she did, She looked at me and smiled and closed her eyes, sleep soon taking her into her own world. I sighed as I looked outside of the cave it was raining. I felt my eyelids become heavy, I let them sink, and sleep claim me.  
  
I woke about an hour later, to see Kagome shivering, her outfit, obviously not providing enough warmth for her. I got up and sat next to her, taking off my white long fur pelt, and placing it over the both of us. I laid down again, inhaling her scent and falling asleep faster. I woke up a few hours later, still before everyone else.  
  
I had wrapped my arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her close she was laying on her side, she had her head resting on my shoulder and one arm around my neck and the other wrapped around me. I blushed, as I tried to get out the position. 'How did I get myself into this? How did I let my guard down so easily?' I questioned my self, lifting her arms off me, and slowly untangling my arms from around her waist. I got out of it successfully. I sighed with relief that no one had caught us.  
  
I stood up and walked toward the entrance, it had stopped raining and it was just about sun raise. I sniffed the air, hopping to catch the scent of some water. "M' lord?" I heard Jaken called from behind me. I turned around, "What is it Jaken?" "M' lord, if this servant my ask, where are we going to?" He asked.  
  
"We're heading towards the Northern lands, I need to do a few things there." Jaken nodded, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." I continued to sniff the air, waiting for any smell of water. I heard a gasp behind me and rustling, I turned Around to see Kagome, wide eyed with fear, breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating. "Kagome?" A sleepy Shippo asked, rubbing one eye and looking at her with concern out of the other.  
  
"Oh. Shippo, I'm sorry, go back to sleep ok?" She said softly. He nodded and went to sleep easily. "Kagome? What is wrong?" She looked at me, fear in her normally happy eyes, "My dream. Sesshomaru-sama we mustn't go to the central lands with the children!" She cried her eyes filled with tears. I walked over to her and kneeled before her. "What happened in this dream Kagome?"  
  
~~~ Kagome~~~ ~Dream~ "Kagome!" Sesshomaru called form behind I turned around the witch was behind me, she used to be a miko but one day, she'd been corrupted. Her long black hair was soaked with blood, her eyes gleaming red and her kimono no longer held color, only blood.  
  
I looked down Shippo and Rin were in my arms. "Sesshomaru!" I cried, tears falling from my eyes. I tripped, and landed with the children underneath me. The witch picked me up by the hair and turned my around. "Well, well, if it isn't a little miko trying to protect innocent children, how perfect this scene is," Witch smiled evilly, "My, how beautiful you are. You and your soul, such a rare thing for miko these days, how I would love to taste your blood." She said pulling me close to her, "Sesshomaru! Get the children out of here!" I yelled, spitting in witch's face.  
  
She wiped it off, and threw me onto the ground, "The children eh? Do they carry your blood with in them?" She picked up the horrified Shippo by his tail, which at that moment was frozen with fear. "Shippo-chan!" I cried she launched her self at the witch, her powers flying off of her with her rage. The witch then, before I could hit her, pulled out a katana and cut Shippo in half. I gasped, horror-stricken and sank to my knees.  
  
Tears streamed down my eyes, I couldn't believe it. "No. Shippo." I whispered. 'Where is Rin?' she thought to herself, looking around for the little girl. "Ah, there you are!" the witch yelled, also slicing Rin in half. "No! You monster!" I yelled, laughing her self at the witch again. She caught I by the neck, and held her at bay, with the miko power she herself held. The witch put her lips on my ear.  
  
"Miko, you're the purest I've ever seen, I want your power, and I always get what I want." She whispered, licking my ear. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Sesshomaru? Where are you! Use Testaiga! Please! Sesshomaru Help!" I called. She stabbed me, through my stomach and laughed, "I also wanted Sesshomaru, but he only had eyes for you." "Kagome! No!" I heard him yell. ~~End dream~~  
  
I told Sesshomaru every part. When I finished he turned around, "Jaken, go get us some water." He instructed. With a quick nod, Jaken was off. Sesshomaru turned back to me. "Kagome," He began, he lowered himself onto his knees and made us eye level, "It was only a dream, I promise you, that will never happen, not as long as this Sesshomaru is alive, I will not allow it." He said, his golden orbs showing emotions that his face could not, they showed concern, comfort and something else, I couldn't place, but I still felt myself get lost in his eyes, which didn't seem to hard to do.  
  
I broke our gaze, after a few minutes and looked down, I was covered by his furry boa thing. I looked up at him, "When did you put this on me?" He chuckled, "Last night, you were freezing because you are such a weak human, I had to keep you warm somehow." He joked. "Thank you." I said, I looked at his hair and back at his face, he looked at me confused, I giggled, "Sesshomaru-sama, can I play with your hair please?" his eyes widen, he wasn't expecting that one. "Of course not." He said, somewhat rushed.  
  
"Please?" I begged,  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"How can please be pretty?"  
  
"I don't know, but still! Please?"  
  
"Are you going to keep asking me that till I give in?"  
  
"Yes. please?"  
  
"Fine, fine." He gave in. I smiled happily; I got up and sat down behind him, my trusty brush firmly in hand. I ran it through the silvery strands with ease, it never snagged, not a single tangle. After the was done, I pulled his hair back into a low pony tail and braided it, as soon as my hand halted he turned around, faster then the eye could see and gabbed my wrists, I gasped and he kissed me! It felt so right, so. so. perfect! His lips were so soft, almost silk. He put his arms around me and turned us around and he pulled back.  
  
"Inu Yasha is outside. I must mark you before he comes in." He said urgently. I nodded. "Kagome, prepare for pain." He said. He leaned over to where my neck and shoulder met, I could feel his tongue graze over it, his fangs racked over it he lifted his head slightly and thrusted it down, breaking the skin. I choked the scream coming up my throat back. I could feel the blood come out but I also felt Sesshomaru lick it. I shivered it felt good but so painful, he removed his mouth from my neck and placed it on his arm, where he bit himself. I gasped. He then placed the bleeding arm on my neck and let the blood mingle, after about a minute, he pulled it away and licked both the wounds clean.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Get your ass out here with Kagome now!" The annoyed hanyou yelled form outside the cave. Sesshomaru looked at me, "Are you ready?" he asked, I nodded and he offered me his hand which I took and he pulled my to my feet. We walked out of the cave, hand in hand as soon as we were out of the cave, that was the first thing Inu Yasha looked at. "What the-" He started but was interrupted, "Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled from Kirrara who was high in the air.  
  
"Sango-Chan!" I yelled back, happy to see my old friend. "How quick you are to blow me off again Kagome." Inu Yasha huffed I turned back to him. "Kagome come back." He said flatly. "Why? You already have a shard detector, why would you need two? You already have the original why would you need the copy?" I said, glaring at him. He looked hurt and took a step backwards, "Kagome, I-" He began, "Don't say you love me Inu Yasha, you don't even know me!" I screamed. "But, Kagome, I know and I love-" He tried again. "Stop it Inu Yasha, don't lie to me anymore. I'm done with you, I don't love you anymore, and you missed your chance. I saw you with Kikyo, Inu Yasha I heard what you said. Don't lie anymore." I said, almost whispered, trying to hold her emotions inside of me. I looked down at the ground.  
  
~~~ End pov~~~ Inu Yasha took a step closer, "Kagome." He said sadly. He truly didn't love her, he wanted her though, in many ways, but the most important way at that moment was to get her to unite the shards and get her part of the shikon no tama back from her. "Inu Yasha, stay back." Kagome commanded. "No, Kagome, you have to listen to me." He said taking a few steps close to her, almost in an arm's reach.  
  
She looked up at him, anger reflecting from her soul into her eyes. "No! You listen! Osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwair osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari and osuwari. If you can ever walk again, I hope you can't do so straight!" She said, tears flowing form her eyes. "Kagome-sama!" Miroku gasped shocked. "He hasn't even felt half of the pain he's caused me, I used to love him, and he treated me like dirt." She spat, her power growing with every second that passed. "Kagome-chan!" Sango called, as she jumped off Kirara and landed next to Kagome. Kagome smiled and threw her arms around her best friend and embraced her, "Sango-chan, you were right, I should've listened!" Kagome cried into Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome-chan. Kagome is it a- a-?" Sango questioned, Kagome giggled, "Yes it is." She dropped her arms from around Sango and turned around to Sesshomaru, 'Kagome, we can now talk telepathically, before you speak, I thought you should know that.' Sesshomaru's voice echoed in her head. She gasped, 'Wow. ok, no need for words then! Can Sango and Miroku travel with us? Please? They're my friend and I know they'd help us a lot and it would be so-' Kagome begged, 'Kagome, I don't think they'd want to, not with their past experiences with me.'  
  
'Yes they would! They'd love to travel with us! If we asked and they said yes could they come.' Sesshomaru sighed in their heads, 'All right Kagome, I will agree to that.' 'Thank you so much Sesshomaru-sama!' Kagome screamed in their heads, 'Kagome! Not so loud!' Sesshomaru cried, cringing on the outside.  
  
AN~~: ^^; Yes, IY got sat 17 times.. You cant blame meif the man/woman you were in love with you and they broke your heart for a copy of you and then tried to lie bout it wouldn't you be mad? I would do the same thing as Kag. Plz remember to vote for the polls! 


	6. Finshing he morning with Inu yasha, and ...

Auther's notes: Hey! Sorry updates will become less frequent as already stated. well, I'm looking for an editor, so if you'd like to help me edit my story, you'd get to read it before anyone else (except for me that is lol) and if you'd like to do this (I don't know is any of you would.) please AIM me at ss4gtmonica or email me at invisablemanic@yahoo.com thank you! Oh and yes, since I didn't get very many votes in the last poll, the elemental half is going to continue through this chapter, and will Sango and Miroku join Sessh and Kag? Find out! Poll: Should Kagome learn to use the elements (fire, ice water, ect)  
  
~~~Begin~~~  
  
Kagome giggled and then cleared her throat, "Sango-chan, Miroku- sama?" Kagome questioned, both Sango and Miroku turned their attention to Kagome, "Yes?" they responded in unison.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, would you consider traveling with Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-chan, Shippo-chan and my self?" Kagome pleaded, putting her arms behind her and grasping them, making herself look very innocent. "Kagome-sama, what is that marking on your neck?" Miroku asked as soon as he laid eyes on it, He began to walk closer, "It's a youkai mark you letch." Sango said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Who from?" Miroku asked, suddenly very interested. "What the fuck? Sesshomaru mark you Kagome?" Inu Yasha said, pulling himself and glaring at Kagome, who turned around and looked the hanyou, "Yes Inu Yasha, he marked me. Do you have a problem with that?" She said avoiding eye contact with him.  
  
"So you're his next fucking slut he pulls into his bed? Feh, I expected more from you Kagome." He said now standing with one hand on the hilt of Testsaigua and the other slightly behind him. Kagome now made eye contact with him out of anger, "He's better then you Inu Yasha and if you even knew your own brother, you'd know he'd never do that. You're the only man I know that'd do that. No, that's not true, you're no man, you're just a boy Inu Yasha." She said walking over to Sesshomaru and standing next to him. "You know Kagome-chan, I think I will join you. I'm sorry Inu Yasha, you have been a great friend, but you've let Kikyou take over, your more bossy, You don't care about us and you've hurt my best friend I am truly sorry Inu Yasha but my place is with Kagome-chan."  
  
Sango said, walked over to Kagome's side and grabbing her hand. "Fuck you demon slayer, if you were truly sorry you'd stay. But I don't need you bitch." Inu Yasha replied. "Inu Yasha, you need to treat a lady with respect. But, Kagome-sama, I am horribly sorry but I feel I must stay with Inu Yasha so this is our goodbye for now however our paths may cross again and my views might have changed by then." Miroku said walking past the three adults and over next to Inu Yasha. Kagome looked at Miroku wish saddened eyes, but they couldn't match the sadness that Sango's eyes held. Sango looked ahead at the monk in purple that stood before her, she bravely looked up into his cobalt eyes, and he met her stare his eyes also saddened he tried to smile softly but he couldn't bring him self to.  
  
"W-well, I guess until we meet again letch." Sango said, her voice shaking slightly as she tried to forge a joking tone. "Yes. yes Sango, until we meet again." Miroku said, keeping a steady voice and turning around, grabbing Inu Yasha by the arm while doing so. The three of them watched as Miroku and Inu Yasha slowly left in silence. "Let's get a move on now ladies." Sesshomaru said, finally breaking the silence, turning around and walking back into the cave to fetch Rin and Shippo.  
  
Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and walked into the cave. Kagome dropped Sano's hand and began repacking her pack. Once that was finished, she tossed it on her back, allowed Shippo to hop onto her shoulder and met up with Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin and Sango at the entrance of the cave.  
  
The day remained uneventful and once it began to darken after sunset, they set up camp. "Kagome, come with me." Sesshomaru said, walking away from camp. Kagome tossed a look over at Shippo and Sango, smiled and jogged to catch up to Sesshomaru. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked after he has stopped.  
  
He turned around and handed her a katana. Kagome then nodded and took it and got into a fighting stance. Sesshomaru did the same and they started, Sesshomaru launched himself at Kagome, who turned swiftly, ducked and swung under Sesshomaru, ripping parts of his kimono but missing his skin by a hair. Once Sesshomaru landed on his feet, he did a back flip and ended up behind Kagome, until she turned around and blocked Sesshomaru's blow to the back of her head with one hand.  
  
Kagome smiled innocent as she shot down, still holding up her sword and kicking her leg under Sesshomaru's causing him to fall. How ever, he caught himself and kicked Kagome hard in the stomach, causing her to fly back and her back to hit a tree. Kagome cried and winced in pain, but quickly got up and launched her self at Sesshomaru head on, she made it look like she was going to do an upward slice, which Sesshomaru prepared for, but at the last minute, she changed her grip and forced in under, which Sesshomaru still managed to block.  
  
"You're getting better Kagome, I'm very impressed, with only a little more then a week's training and you've gotten this far, I'm very surprised and pleased." Sesshomaru said as he snuck his other arm around Kagome and attempted to grab her neck until she ducked and kicked him in the back on the head. Kagome laughed and she launched her self backwards, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama, I am learning form the best." She said, panting lightly.  
  
They continued at that pace for hours, and if anyone had on looked on the two of them, they wouldn't have seen a fight, but a dance with swords. When the moon shined directly above them, Sesshomaru halted and caught the arm holding Kagome's blade. "That's enough for tonight Kagome." Sesshomaru said putting his own blade into his hilt. "All right." Kagome said, collapsing on the ground and looking up at the sky, "It's beautiful huh?" She said, allowing her self to fall onto her back in the grass. Sesshomaru looked over at her and followed her eyes up to the sky, it was beautiful, "Yes, the stars and the moon always look very beautiful at this time." He said looking around in the starry jumble.  
  
"When my father died, I used to believe that he turned into a star just for me. I thought that everyone of the stars was a lost parent to a little child and they were there to give they're children faith." Kagome said with a sad tone but still managed to chuckle near the end,  
  
"That is a strange but very angelic idea, when did your father pass away?" Sesshomaru asked, lowering him self to the ground,  
  
"When I was 10 in a car crash. I really loved him so it was very hard on me, losing someone so dear to me." Kagome sighed,  
  
"You were still quiet young then." He replied,  
  
"I guess. how old were you when your father passed away?" She asked, casting her blue eyes on Sesshomaru for a minute and then back onto the stars above them,  
  
"I was. nearly 13. Inu Yasha was about 6 then. But I was never close to my father." He answered.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Kagome said in a quieted voice.  
  
Sesshomaru looked over at her, "Why are you sorry?" he said with a tint of shock in his voice.  
  
"Well, because you lost your father and you were never close to him." She said as if it were obvious.  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled, "You have too big of a heart Kagome, and it wasn't your fault, you had nothing to do with it so there is no reason for you to be sorry." He said,  
  
"Let's go back to camp and sleep Kagome."  
  
"Ok." She said lifting her self off the ground and following Sesshomaru back to camp. Today had been an interesting day. 


	7. A pleasant shock and new onlookers

Kagome awoke to a light tap on her shoulder. She quickly sat up, one hand at her side balancing her, the other rubbing her eye. It light enough to see but not yet sun raise. Kagome remembered why she had been awakened and turned her attention to the demon slayer who had woken her up.  
  
"Sango-chan? What's wrong?" Kagome asked in a gentle whisper. Sango, who was in her demon slayer uniform looked down the ground, the shadows now hiding her brown orbs.  
  
"Kagome-chan... I think I love Miroku-sama... I miss him so much now... damn letch, he's gotten me." Sango chuckled lightly, her voice shaking. Kagome felt so bad just then; she then looked down on her hand as she felt something wet land on it, it was a tear.  
  
"Sango-chan..." Kagome whispered. Sango looked up, tears streaming down her face,  
  
"I've always been taught to hide my emotions, but he's opened me up... he's done this to me." Sango said.  
  
Kagome pulled her friend into an embrace and stroked her hair. "I know Sango-chan... it hurts, but Miroku-sama wouldn't want to see you in tears now would he? You have to be strong for him Sango-chan, you have to also be strong for you. One day you guys will be together but you need to stay with us until he joins later." Kagome said softly.  
  
Sango nodded into Kagome's shoulder, sat up and smiled at Kagome. Kagome softly smiled back. "What are you two doing up?" A deep voice startled the two; they both gasped and looked over their shoulder to see Sesshomaru standing there watching them. He was standing and looked frozen in motion from wonder.  
  
"Nothing important Sesshomaru-sama, just girl stuff." Kagome said smiling. Sesshomaru grunted and turned around. "Kagome come with me. Sango, go wake up the children." He said, not even bothering to look back at them as he spoke. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and then rose off from the ground.  
  
Sango headed across from Kagome's sleeping bag to where the children were lying quietly in a deep sleep. Kagome on the other hand was heading in the opposite direction; try to catch up with Sesshomaru.  
  
When she came within a few paces behind him, she stayed that way. They walked in silence for a while until the camp was out of sight. Sesshomaru then, stopped completely and turned around; how ever, Kagome was looking around at all of the trees and the forest landscape that could only be found in the feudal era, she accidentally trip on a outgrown root and went flying to the ground, she closed her eyes and braced her self for the impact, which never came.  
  
Kagome bravely opened one eye to see a mess of silver hair. She came to her senses and felt arms wrapped around her body, she was now standing upright. Kagome felt herself blush; it felt so right, so good to have these arms around her, to feel safe and loved. The arms tightened around her as Sesshomaru lowered his mouth next to his ear. "Kagome, I've lead you here so we could talk. As you know we are heading towards the central lands.  
  
As you believe the children shouldn't come with us to that area, I propose that we send Jaken, Sango and the children back to my palace. Sango would be fine on her own with the children but after seeing what you do to the toad, for safety of his life, I think he should stay away from you." He whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine. "I do think that's a good idea... Does that mean we're the only ones going to the central lands?" Kagome managed to get out.  
  
"Yes, we are the only ones going to the central lands... but before we get there, we need to teach you how to act like a mate of a ruler of one of the lands." Sesshomaru said as he removed his arms from around her. Kagome looked up at him, silently agreeing to learning. But there was also something else in her eyes... sadness? From what? This puzzled Sesshomaru, he scent before when she was in his arms was so pleasant, so happy almost carefree, now it was tinted with sadness.  
  
He decided to let it go, "The first thing you need to know is that the ruler is always dominant to his or her mate. Normally it's the male but since now we have a female rulers, we changed it. The next thing is you need to always be near me, listen to me, and do anything I ask of you... that part may be a little bit difficult. You have to wear a formal kimono while in public and you cannot talk unless you are spoken too... I must warn you now, as you have seen before, I am different in front of many then if I was just in front of yourself." Sesshomaru said, pacing the forest ground in front of Kagome.  
  
Kagome grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes, "I'll do it Sesshomaru- sama." She said calmly. Sesshomaru looked down at her and began lowered his head, closing the distance between the two, until their lips brushed for a quick second and then he pulled it back.  
  
"I may have to do that in font of many. While we're in public, drop the –sama, you're supposed to be my mate after all." He said his back turned to Kagome to hide his wide grin he had gained from that kiss.  
  
Kagome was also smiling and blushing. Had that kiss just happened? "Alright... Should I still call you Sesshomaru-sama when we are like this?" Kagome asked, "No. Never again use such a formal tone with my name Kagome, I no longer use one with your name." He said, turning back around, his emotionless mask back in its place.  
  
Kagome looked at him, she wanted to kiss him now... but she knew it wouldn't be right. Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru anyhow, until she was directly in front of him and began to push her self up until Sesshomaru started lowering himself to her. Kagome closed her eyes, as did Sesshomaru, now that there lips were unbearably close.  
  
Once they made contact with one another, they both entered bliss, until the scent of a demon hit Sesshomaru. He pulled back, "A demon is here Kagome." He said, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her to his side. The other went to the hilt of Tokijin and pulled out the sword.  
  
A demon jumped out, a simple wolf demon nothing out of the ordinary. Sesshomaru released his grip around Kagome and charged at the demon, slicing him in half. He pulled out a cloth and wiped his blade clean, turned back around to Kagome, "Let's head back to camp." He said. Kagome nodded and followed Sesshomaru back to the camp.  
  
Once they arrived, Sango was already making breakfast; Rin and Shippo were running around the area, chasing each other in a game of tag; Jaken was sitting quietly with his arms crossed in front of him with a bump decorating the top of his head. Kagome had to stop her self from bursting out laughing at the expression Jaken had on his face.  
  
"Kagome-chan, Sesshomaru-sama, your back. Just in time too." Sango greeted us she turned towards the kids, "C'mon you two! Breakfast is ready!" she yelled over to them. The two immediately ran over and took seats next to each other on a log. Sango then passed out bowls of food to everyone and they ate in silence.  
  
After everyone was done, Sesshomaru was the first to speak up. "Kagome and myself have made a decision, Sango, you and Jaken will take Rin and Shippo back to my palace and stay there. Kagome and myself are the only two who will go to the central lands.  
  
You will leave as soon as you are all cleaned up." He said, standing up and walking over a tree, which he leaned against. "Sango-chan, let's go to the hot spring now." Kagome said grabbing her usual bathing items for the hot spring and heading out with Sango close behind her.  
  
They arrived at the hot spring and quickly got in the spring and sat in silence until Kagome broke it, "Sango-chan... I think I'm starting to think I'm falling for Sesshomaru... Sango-chan, he's wonderful! He's so... so... perfect!" She said to her best friend, looking at her for guidance and help. Sango smiled at Kagome, "You know, when you were with Inu Yasha I would have never seen you and Sesshomaru together. But now, it seems so obvious, like a perfect match. Kagome-chan, you were the one to teach me how to follow your heart. Without you I would have never realized I loved Miroku in the way I do. So now I'm going to say what you said to me, be honest to your self and decide if you love him or not. That's all I can say to help you Kagome-chan. But remember, it's not wrong to fall in love with him." Sango said, already having her words planned out.  
  
Kagome was her best friend, she had seen that she was beginning to fall for Sesshomaru. "Thank you Sango-chan. I don't know what I'm going to do with out you here to help me and to talk too." Kagome said, swimming around in the hot spring. Sango smiled, "Kagome-chan, don't worry. I'll always be here for you." She said softly. "Sango-chan, I'll always be here for you too." Kagome said. They looked at each other, both at the brink of tears.  
  
"C'mon wenches, we don't have all day!" Jaken shouted, facing the other way with his arms crossed in front of him. Kagome and Sango exchanged glances and looked towards Jaken. They threw on their close in record time and began chasing the toad demon back to camp.  
  
Elsewhere, two pairs of unwanted eyes watched the scene play out before them. "Damn that little wench, she thinks she can win Sesshomaru, she thinks she can get both of the brothers to fall for her. Well, she's got another thing coming." A voice whispered.  
  
"She is a trouble maker... but a beautiful one, a beautiful wench." The other voice said, not holding the coldness the previous one did. This one was more fascinated then anything. "Fine. She's your wench then once we capture that miko. Sesshomaru will then fall for me and then I can kill him." The first voice said. The woman flipped the blue hair that had fallen onto her shoulder back, she focused her purple eyes again on Kagome and gained a wicked grin, bearing her fangs. The man behind her looked at Kagome as well, with desire burning in his blue eyes.  
  
A.N~~ Hey, I know, short chapter, sorry for posting it late ^^; forgive me. Well, I'm gonna try and get Kagome to start undergoing training for her elements. Next update should be sometime next month because its gonna be a long chapter with luck. 


	8. A sad leaveing Sesshoumaru's kimono mira...

AN- sorry for the long update delay! Oh my gosh, my school is killing me with so much homework... v.v that's almost all I do, but im not gonna complain. Just please forgive me for the long delay, spring break is coming up and im sure I'll get at least one update during that time. Thank you for reviewing, all of them I love ^^; I know I'm not the best writer but thanks for bearing with me! I'm glad you guys like this story so much! Anyone wanna take a guess at who those two were? They are someone already seen in this fanfic and/or in the Inu Yasha series. That's all I'm gonna say.. ok alotta kinda fluff in this chapter, Kag/Sessh definitely.  
  
Kagome bent over and wrapped her arms around Rin's crying form. Kagome gently soothed the child and moved her carefully into Sango's arms. The brave little boy Shippo who was standing next to Kagome the woman he had viewed as a mother, quietly waited to say goodbye to her. Kagome hugged Shippo and pulled him close, he was her son.  
  
"Shippo-chan, please be good to Sango-chan and help Rin-chan. I love you and you need to be strong until I get back." Kagome whispered into his ear.  
  
He nodded wordlessly. Kagome smiled and placed him on the ground; "Kagome, if you will." Sesshoumaru said looking at a spot on the ground she nodded, "Wind that ripples through the trees, magic flowing in my veins come together as one and create a force to carry." She poke softly holding her hands out in front of her. A blue transparent cloud-like bubble appeared; Sango, Jaken, Shippo and Rin all climbed on and began to fly back in the direction of Sesshoumaru's palace leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone. Kagome watched them until they were out of sight, almost crying. Sesshoumaru came behind her and placed a clawed had on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome turned around, gently smiling in appreciation for his comfort. "Come now Kagome, the sooner we leave, the sooner our return will be." Sesshoumaru said, turning around and starting to walk. Kagome nodded and ran to catch up to him, following him.  
  
They walked until midday when they took a break. They sat by a narrow river the sun beating hard down on them. Sesshoumaru sat near the bank, looking into the water, deep into thought. Kagome who was behind him went over and sat next to him. Se sat with him in silence until she broke it, "Sesshoumaru, what are we exactly going to do?" She asked, startling Sesshoumaru so much he fell into the river; he quickly stood up, but completely drenched.  
  
Kagome gasped and covered her mouth, "I'm sorry!" Kagome said, her eyes wide as she held back laughter. Sesshoumaru who looked thoroughly angry walked out of the river, "What do you expect me to wear now Kagome?" He asked in a quiet voice. "Huh?" was the only sound that escaped Kagome's lips.  
  
"My clothing is too wet to travel in... and I refuse as lord of the western lands to go around as naked as the day I was born." He stated clearly. Kagome felt a blush rise on her cheeks, "Well... I... I... I don't know, I mean, I didn't mean for you to get wet I just... I'm sorry... I don't know what you're going to do." Kagome stumbled with her words as the blush grew, her face somehow reddening by the second, which Sesshoumaru had thought impossible but he guessed not.  
  
But he was growing concerned... her face shouldn't be that red. "I have a feeling you don't have any clothes that would be able to fit me... I shall have to make do of something then." Sesshoumaru said. "Well... Sesshoumaru, I have an idea, why don't we just stay here for the night, I mean we've gotten pretty far and we can talk about what we're supposed to do that way." Kagome said, taking off her yellow backpack and digging through it, looking for some object or another.  
  
"I suppose given the situation that would be best." Sesshoumaru said, instantly sitting on the ground. Kagome pulled out a blanket, large enough to wrap Sesshoumaru in it; she tossed it at Sesshoumaru who caught it with one hand. He wrapped around himself and began rustling around. He had taken off his clothes underneath the blanket and handed them to Kagome; who, in that time has started a small fire.  
  
She placed the clothing close to the flames on a clean rock, but not close enough for them to burn. Kagome sat down, across from Sesshoumaru, in silence. Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to fall on Kagome out of concern, it wasn't like her to be this quiet, something wasn't right. "Kagome, what is wrong with you?" Sesshoumaru asked in a soft tone, one he had never used in front of her that he could remember.  
  
She met his gaze, surprised by him breaking the silence, she quickly dropped her eyes into the fire, "I... I just don't know..." She said, pausing in thought. "Something is bothering you Kagome." Sesshoumaru stated clearly. Kagome remained quiet as she kept her blue-gray eyes focused on the flames before her. After several moments of silence, Sesshoumaru sighed. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome finally questioned with doubt in her voice, "Yes?" He responded in his normal voice,  
  
"What do you think of me? I mean do you like me?" She asked him, now removing her eyes off the flames and looking at him. He sat for a moment in thought; he directed his eyes the setting sun, then back to Kagome who was looking at him, pleasing for an answer. He thought and carefully chose his words, "Kagome, I think you're a wonderful, kind, strong and the most compassionate and strong willed human I have ever met. Sesshoumaru is still trying to figure out how his idiot of a half brother cannot see all that you are." He said;  
  
he looked at her to see if this answer was acceptable, apparently it was, for she had a sweet grin on her face and made Sesshoumaru feel an emotion had long forgotten; happiness. He was shocked, 'what is this? I haven't felt this in so long... why now? How?' Sesshoumaru asked himself. 'He... he's so sweet! I am falling for him... but he didn't answer the second part of my question... why is that?' Kagome thought to her, deciding against pestering Sesshoumaru, she quickly changed the subject, "Where are we going?" She asked curiously.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her, "Didn't I already tell you?" He asked calmly. "No." Kagome said flatly. "We're going to the central lands but on the way there, I'm getting one of my old friends to help you learn to control your powers and get some new abilities, I assume you'd like to control the elements would you not?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome gasped, delighted to hear that, she nodded her head, "Yes, I would love to learn that! Thank you Sesshoumaru!" She said quickly as she, not thinking jumped onto him in a hug. Sesshoumaru stiffened as her arms encircled her, how'd she get by the flames with out getting burn? She was sitting directly across from him... but that wasn't the main issue, she was hugging him!  
  
KAGOME was HUGGING HIM! And what was he doing? Blushing and stiffening under her touch, He allowed his body to relax, as he smelt her scent, it was so... beautiful for a human. He heard her gasped as she pulled away, sitting in front of her; her face tinted a light pink, as she sat before him, "I-I'm so-o s-s-sorry, I got caught up in the moment I guess..." Kagome said stuttering, as she grew more and more red.  
  
Sesshoumaru earned a cocky grin from this, with the blanket firmly wrapped around his body, he leaned closer to her, he tilted his head so his lips were right next to her ear, "Actually, Kagome, I enjoyed it." He said in a whisper that he could see sent shivers down her spine. He scooted back to see her blue eyes wide in shock and he face now red.  
  
She opened her mouth a few times, trying to make sounds come out but it was in vain. She turned around and crawled over to Sesshoumaru's clothes, she felt them and they were dry as a bone. She stood up, grabbed all of the clothes, walked over to Sesshoumaru and handed them to him. He looked up at her and nodded in thanks as he took them. As he began to drop the blanket from around him, Kagome quickly turned around of her heel.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled at her reaction, causing her to turn around in self- defense to see Sesshoumaru, with his perfectly sculpted upper body uncovered. Kagome's jaw fell as she blushed once again and forced herself to turn around. Sesshoumaru suppressed another set of chuckles from her reaction. He pulled on his Kimono and wrap quickly. Once he finished, he walked up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, one around her waist the other around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest.  
  
Kagome turned her neck to look in to Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Kagome, you are mine, never forget that. I have grown close to you, possibly closer to anyone than before." He said, closing the gap in between their lips, he closed his eyes as he allowed their lips to brush against each other and quickly pulled hack to see Kagome's reaction. He looked in her eyes to see longing and... love? No, it couldn't be, not yet... could it?  
  
He let go of her and backed away slowly as he reclaimed his spot on the ground and looked up at the stars, now visible after the sun had set. Kagome walked over to him and sat next to him. He looked over at her to see her eyes filled with wonder while looking at the stars. He also looked up, staring into their wondrous beauty. After what seemed like a few minutes but was actually hours,  
  
he felt something land on his shoulder; he looked over to see Kagome, her head on his shoulder as she was in a deep sleep. He carefully moved himself so he had an arm around her waist and her head was on his chest, he carefully lowered himself to the ground with one hand and pulled the cover over them.  
  
"That fucking bitch! How can she steal his heart so quickly? She has BOTH of those brother's after her! Not to mention that Kouga kid! What the hell do they see in her?" The woman whispered furiously. The man, who was calmer, looked ahead, "She is beautiful, strong, and has power, what man wouldn't want her?" He said, his natural black locks flowing in the wind.  
  
"I don't know! But why in the hell aren't you in disguise?" The woman asked, her fake short purple hair swaying in the wind. The man chuckled. "I have no idea. All I know is I'm going to get that little wench." He said with a wicked grin plastered on his face. 


	9. Feelings made clear

AN I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait on the update, x.x school is killing me though, so please be forgiving. Well, anyhow, I got a question asking if silver and black was only Sessh and Kagome's hair color, it isn't it will have a future meaning, you might be able to figure it out later though. Updates will be varied from now till mid June because of school and finals. Sorry! Some of this won't make sense till next chapter but I hope you guys like this chapter, please review!!  
  
Kagome looked over at the sleeping Sesshoumaru who still was lying quietly on the cold but soft grassy land. The sun hadn't even rose yet, the area was only lit by the dull silvery light form the stars. Kagome, quietly grabbed a few items from her bag, stood up and began walking down the cold ground, heading in the direction of the hot spring she had seen far back.  
  
She arrived quickly and began removing her outfit. She peeled off her shorts and tank top as well as her undergarments and quickly wadded into the steaming water, she sighed in comfort as she fully submerged her body underneath the warm liquid. She smiled in satisfaction as she began to relax. Kagome's eyes quickly snapped open suddenly, she knew she had heard someone or something in the bushes near by. She bit her lip as she began to concentrate on the area around her, but in was in vain there was nothing she could sense.  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on sound more. She felt the water ripple, small waves gently hitting her, the water had disturbed by something entering or hitting it. She listened closely for any small noise the water made when it was disturbed. She could hear it all around her! Kagome's eyes snapped open and she looked around franticly to see nothing at all. She could feel her heart pounding so hard now, she was afraid it would jump out. She felt a hand come over her mouth, muffling the screams that remained in her throat.  
  
She tried to struggle, kicking around and swinging her arms around wildly in a panic, but a strong arm restricted her, pulling her arms to her sides, biding her from moving with that simple move. Tears, unnoticed to Kagome now fell down her cheeks as she silently prayed for Sesshoumaru. She felt the hot breath of her captor on her ear and neck; he began to kiss the pale skin and sucking on it at the nape of her neck. "You are no ordinary human, a beautiful one and a strong one, aren't you little miko? You know Sesshoumaru might've claimed you, but he hasn't made you fully his, you could become mine oh so easily right now." The man said in a soft whisper, it sent shivers down Kagome's spine.  
  
He released the hand off of Kagome's mouth and allowed it to wonder. "You think it'd be that easy? If you know I'm a miko, then you know I can kill you with ease." Kagome said, her voice shacking with her even when she tried to keep it steady. The man chuckled, deep and low, "No, no you can't after all, you already tried to blast me away with your natural reflex, or didn't you know? In any case, I am immune to your powers. That's why I'm supposed to make you mine, Sesshoumaru is not meant to have you." He said smoothly, his words flowing out of his mouth like water in a stream.  
  
Kagome laughed, "You sure are full of yourself aren't you?" She questioned this strange man. He pulled her body closer to his, pressing it directly against his own. At her gasp, he grew a crooked smile, "I am not full of myself, I just know where I stand, which you still need to learn that." He said. He leaned over carefully and began nibbling on Kagome's neck, "Sesshoumaru!" She screamed as a result of instinct.  
  
Sesshoumaru laid on the ground, no longer in the deep sleep he was once intoxicated by, but now in a half sleep state, he listened to the wind, and smelled the freshness of spring, the clean crisp air, tinted with extra moisture from the near by water, and the soft sound of the water rushing by. He sniffed the ear and strained his ear for a noise and scent it was missing... it was then that he snapped fully awake in a shock, he quickly rose to his feet, looking around rapidly in search of Kagome.  
  
He began running in the direction of which her scent was most fresh. "Sesshoumaru!" he heard her voice scream as if she was in danger. It felt as if time stopped as he began to feel anger, fear, regret and love take over him; at his already inhuman speed, he doubled his speed, racing to help Kagome. He arrived at the foot of the hot spring in a matter of seconds, when he arrived, he saw Naraku, holding Kagome around her chest while the other hand raised in the air as if he had just hit her.  
  
Kagome's face was turned away, her black hair everywhere around her snow- white skin. "Get your hands off of her Naraku!" Sesshoumaru commanded as he pulled out Tokijin, which was glowing a deadly purple, following the rage held within Sesshoumaru's heart. Naraku released Kagome in fear, which was unseen on his face, and quickly vanished while his voice lingered for his short message, "You may have her now Sesshoumaru but I will make Kagome mine, you and your brother aren't strong enough to defeat me or to take her." Sesshoumaru ran into the water, disregarding the fact he was wearing clothes; he ran to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry into his chest, using him for support as her legs failed to support her. "Kagome... I'm so sorry... I... this is all my fault." Sesshoumaru whispered with a regretful tint in his voice into her wet midnight black hair.  
  
He felt her warm arms wrap around his waist, "Sesshoumaru, don't be sorry, you have no reason to be. If it wasn't for you, who knows what that man would've done." She whispered, her voice still slightly shaking as she pulled his closer to her. "I know very well what Naraku would've done to you and he will never do that to you." He promised, kissing the top of her head. Kagome gasped in realization, "That was Naraku?!" She whispered in a high voice. "Yes." Sesshoumaru answered, "I will kill him for what he attempted to do to you, what he did to me, what he did to Shippo and his family and for anything he might try between now and when I kill him." Sesshoumaru vowed. He lifted Kagome into his arms and carried her bridal style onto the shore.  
  
He quickly balanced her in one arm and grabbed the earlier discarded pink fluffy towel off of the ground and wrapped it around her, knowing of her modesty. Kagome blushed as she noticed his pause and his stare when all she wore was the small towel. Sesshoumaru noticed this and began running, turning his attention in front of him.  
  
The arrived at camp in about ten minutes, "Kagome, pack our things, we shall be leaving." He said as he looked around, sniffing the air. Kagome nodded and quickly began gathering all of the items. She managed to do that with ease and very quickly. "Kagome it would be faster if you didn't travel on foot, on our journey to the central lands. Not to mention I fear we have been being watched." Sesshoumaru said, gesturing for Kagome to ride on is back just as she did with Inu yasha. She hesitantly climbed onto his back, and he began running to the east.  
  
The arrived in the central lands, by the late evening; the dull lights of the fires was the only thing they had to light their way on the border of the country side of the central lands. Kagome climbed off of his back, stretching her legs, which hadn't been in use for several hours. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and began leading her along a dirt road. "There's someone along this way I'm she will be able to help you with your powers. You wanted to control the elements you said, she should be able to help you do this is a short time." Sesshoumaru explained, keeping his eyes focused in front of him, never looking back to Kagome. "Ok. Thank you Sesshoumaru." Kagome said gratefully.  
  
"Do not thank Sesshoumaru Kagome... Sesshoumaru does not deserve your thanks." He said, his head now hanging slightly. Kagome stopped in place, pulling lightly on his hand, making him turn around to her. Kagome stepped closer so they were just inches apart; she lifted his chin, looking into his golden orbs, "Sesshoumaru, what in the world gives you the idea that you don't deserve my thanks? You've saved me from Naraku, you helped me with Inu Yasha, you gave me anything and everything I could ask for and so much more." Kagome said embracing him.  
  
Sesshoumaru placed his arms around her as well, pulling her closer, "Kagome... I nearly let Naraku get you... he shouldn't have gotten that far... it Is my fault for not being able to protect you well enough." Sesshoumaru explained, feeling shame and guilt burning his heart.  
  
"Oh Sesshoumaru... you shouldn't look at it that way, that's not even true. You saved me, if you weren't there I wouldn't have been saved. You protect me already and you shouldn't blame yourself for that, it was completely my fault...Sesshoumaru... I... I love you." Kagome managed to whisper, her voice becoming stuck I her throat. Sesshoumaru stood in shock, but quickly pushed Kagome a small distance away to look into her eyes, seeking the truth. "Do you really love me?" He asked her. She looked up into his eyes hesitantly and nodded.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled her close, pulling her against him, "Kagome, I love you as well." He whispered, "Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands has fallen for you, Kagome, the strongest Miko I know." Kagome smiled, and cried tears of joy as she kissed Sesshoumaru.  
  
Several minutes passed as they remained in eachothers embrace until Sesshoumaru broke the silence, "Kagome, we must keep on going. We have to reach Kameko, before the complete fall of night." Sesshoumaru said, pulling away from the embrace hesitantly, but grabbing her hand and leading her onward.  
  
"Damn it! Naraku this is all your fault! You could've killed her earlier!" The woman yelled furiously, hidden in the dark forest surrounding the path Sesshoumaru and Kagome were walking upon. Naraku turned his attention to the screaming red head with cobalt orbs. "It will play out, Sesshoumaru will let his guard down now that he has admitted his feelings towards the miko." He smiled sinisterly. "How are you so sure?" The woman asked, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at Naraku.  
  
"That is what happened before, when Sesshoumaru first fell in love... Kagome isn't the first woman he's had feelings for. She doesn't know that though but Li Na still lives in his memory, the beautiful Chinese water sprite. We will use that to our advantage." He said, his grin growing. "Ah. I see, Naraku it seems I have underestimated you." The woman said, "Let's get to it then." She said, smiling, a perfect human smile. 


	10. a saddened departure

Kameko stood as she always did, gazing out in the night, 'I can feel you approaching Sesshoumaru, but yet you have a human miko with you, I cannot understand this, why is she with you?' she wondered, she ran her long fingers seemingly silver under the dull star and moonlight. She walked out of her small hut, gliding across the ground in her long white and silver kimono. She stood and waited on the dirt road for Sesshoumaru's arrival.  
  
Sesshoumaru led Kagome along the path still; he could feel Kameko near, waiting for him and Kagome. He grabbed her hand while still walking and looked back at her, she was looking at him as well, smiling lightly. He offered a small smile back as he turned his attention back ahead of him to see the familiar sight of Kameko in her silver kimono, her almond shaped blue eyes holding what seemed like eternal serenity, her locks of midnight blue was surrounding her.  
  
She offered a gentle smile to Sesshoumaru once he had approached her, "Little Sesshoumaru, you have grown quiet a bit since we last met, there must be a reason for your return to me, please come in so we can discuss it," Kameko spoke with her same deep and wise voice, she looked towards Kagome, "Do not be afraid Miko, we are all friends here." Kagome nodded, feeling comfortable around Kameko; 'Her voice sounds like Kikyou's voice but she seems so much kinder, like the old Kikyou I guess.' Kagome thought to herself, following Kameko and Sesshoumaru as they walked into the hay hut. The all sat around a ring of black rocks, blacker than coal.  
  
Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand, looking towards him out of the corner of her eye, waiting for some reassurance. Sesshoumaru looked too at Kagome at her gesture, noticing her nervousness, he lifted his arm around her and pulled her close. He then looked Kameko back in the eyes. "Kameko, you have amazing talents with teaching people in a short amount of time, I need to you to teach Kagome how to become a master miko and anything her heart desires in a matter of 8 days.  
  
I will be away at that time, until the last day." Sesshoumaru explained using a tone of voice Kagome had never heard him use before; if was as if he was talking to his mother. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, shocked and afraid at the same time, Sesshoumaru not to be around her for 8 days? "Do not worry child, while training with me, 8 days without Sesshoumaru will seem like only minutes, plus, he will always he close enough to protect you, he loves you does he not." Kameko said closing her eyes an all-knowing smile decorated her face as she sat down, her silver and white kimono spread around her.  
  
She held out her hands in front of her and in her creamy white hands, energy gathered and formed a ball, glowing with such a light, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were forced to shield their eyes. The light quickly faded; Sesshoumaru and Kagome then looked at the seemingly shocked Kameko. "My goodness, miko you have much power, so much potential, I feel you will be a great mistress of the western lands." Kameko said, her sapphire eyes shinning. Kagome and Sesshoumaru both blushed, "How did you know Kameko?" Sesshoumaru asked immediately following the comment. "Sesshoumaru, do not fool yourself you know of my ways. However we have more matters to attend to, I think you two should spend your last night together, I have no doubt you will long for each other.  
  
I will be back at midday, when I return, miko we shall start your training." Kameko said, smiling as she rose, walking out the door with a regal aura surrounding her. Kagome followed Kameko with her eyes for a short time before Sesshoumaru pulled her against him. Kagome looked back over at him, looking saddened. Sesshoumaru bent over, his lips gently touching her neck, "Kagome, I too will miss you, but this is the only time I must be away from you, in 8 days from now, we'll never be parted I promise that." He whispered and then kissed her neck lightly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru... why now? Why after we find out our love must you leave?" Kagome asked, turning around in his embrace and pushing herself to her knees as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Sesshoumaru placed his arms around her waist and held her as he sighed, "Kagome, it is poor timing, but with this absence of each other, as much as it will hurt, it will be for the better good, we will grow stronger from this...but before I leave, I must tell you a story of before we met." Sesshoumaru looked at her to see her reaction, her gray eyes waiting for him to tell her. He closed his golden eyes and began,  
  
"Long ago, when my father was still ruling, before the great war that had led him to Inu yasha's mother, when my mother had recently vanished, I found my first experience in love. A young Cantonese water sprite that had came to visit us through a business deal with her father and my own by the name of Li Na had gathered my attention. She was a youkai like myself but with a flawless looking human body. She was beautiful, eyes as black as coal, long aqua hair that went to her knees when down but she always wore it up in a high bun.  
  
One day however, the castle was ambushed by youkai, angry with my father for allowing Li Na into the castle or something among that line, it was a battle so great I could not believe it was over one person. I had leaded her to a secret opening in the wall, hiding her along with me within it. But in a matter of hours, we were discovered and assaulted, I tried my best to protect Li Na, but somehow, someone has killed her, and since I was also seemingly dead, lying in my own blood on the ground, they left. When I awoke several days later, I discovered Li Na had died... I was very devastated, and was heartbroken; I had thought I would never love again, thinking she was my one... But Kagome, understand that this Sesshoumaru's heart, body and everything he has, belongs only to you and the children, no one else. I love you." Sesshoumaru told Kagome;  
  
he felt her arms pull him closer to her body, "Sesshoumaru... I'm so sorry... I will always love you, I am yours for now and eternity. Please, just never leave me." Kagome whispered into the silky silver strands of his. Sesshoumaru smiled as he kissed the nape of her neck, "I cannot promise it in all terms, My soul and my heart will always be connected with yours but my physical body may be far at times, but never my soul." He said.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Kagome! Get the fuck out here now!" A masculine voice called, shocking the two lovers greatly. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand as he moved her behind him as he walked outside of the hut, looking to see Kouga, the wolf prince under the light of the stars and moon. "Kouga-kun!" Kagome gasped, peaking behind Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Give me my woman you flea- bitten dog youkai!" Kouga cursed, anger coursing through his veins at the site of his Kagome near that man. Who was he anyway? Who did he think he was; the lord of the Central lands or what? Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes at Kouga,  
  
"Ah yes, the pathetic wolf youkai prince, such a horrible leader I must say, it's a shame to have you on my land. And for your information, Kagome is my woman, she is my mate, and you will never have my mistress." Sesshoumaru said, in a warning glare as his rested his hand on Tokijin. "Who in the fucking hell do you think you are taking my woman from me? And where did you get those accusations? You're under me dog boy, you ain't royalty!" Kouga yelled, as he began to charge at Sesshoumaru. "Stop Kouga!" Kagome cried, stepping from behind Sesshoumaru to shield him. Kouga slid to stop, a cloud of white dust clouded their vision for a moment before it clear to reveal Kagome's pleading face. "Kouga-kun, Sesshoumaru is above you, he is the lord of the western lands and it's true, I am his woman, his mate.  
  
I love him so much Kouga-kun, after what had happened with Inu yasha, and then with you... I fell in love with him, I can't leave him now, he means too much to me. I'm sorry Kouga-kun but all you will be to me is a dear dear friend and nothing more." Kagome said, explaining to Kouga, taking his rough big callused hands into her own small and soft hands. Kouga look at Kagome, shocked and unwilling to leave, he tried to pull her closer to himself and run, but his plans were cut short by tokijin being pressed against his neck. Kouga gulped as he looked at Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands. "Release Kagome now you filthy wolf." Sesshoumaru said, hold his anger back as his aura and power grew immensely, growing so fast and so much Kouga feared if he didn't leave, he might die of Sesshoumaru's glare alone.  
  
Kouga fled quickly, leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru behind; Sesshoumaru had quickly lost the large aura as Kouga left and immediately wrapped his arms around Kagome, "You stupid girl... so brave, but you could have gotten hurt. Kagome you must never do that again, he might have taken you away from Sesshoumaru, and now that he has you, Sesshoumaru cannot let this happen." He explained, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru... but I was afraid you'd get hurt, and I couldn't bear that if I knew there was some way I could help you." Kagome said.  
  
The hours past quickly between the early hours of morning to midday Sesshoumaru and Kagome had spent together, now they would part. "Sesshoumaru..." Kagome whispered in a childish manner; she looked at him, calm but begging to be in his arms; they both leapt for each other, begging for one more embrace. "I love you." They said in unison. Sesshoumaru then turned on his heel and began running off in the distance, trying to forget the saddened look Kagome had held, echoing in her whole aura, the aura he loved so much.  
  
Kameko looked over at Kagome, who stood in her baby blue shorts and white tank top looking at the spot where Sesshoumaru had been moments ago. Kameko grabbed her attention with a simple question, "What do you wish to learn miko?" She asked; "I wish to learn how to control the elements fire, ice, wind and water." Kagome said, now looking at the silvery white completed Kameko. "Alright, then training starts with fire now." Kameko said hold up her hands as fireballs grew in each.  
  
AN Hi, sorry for long wait on the update. Updates should be more regular now, and I've received a few more questions. Lulu, Li Na might cause a few problems and knowing Naraku, anything is possible. Warior, I hate to inform you (unless you like this news) but this is where a poll comes in for who the woman is, I need at least 5 votes before I can continue. The choices are for having the woman working with Naraku be either: A) Kikyou/ Kagura (Now wouldn't that be a twist?) or b) completely new character or c) Li Na/ Mistress Amaya – ruler of the central lands from chappie 3. please vote and I hope you enjoyed the update! 


	11. Losts

Kameko was right, the past seven days had seemed to take wings,  
flying by so fast the only time Kagome had to think of Sesshoumaru was at  
night, which she did every night. The sky was always so beautiful then,  
starting out a light violet, and slowly changing to the deepest blue known  
to man. And with the silver stars and white moon lighting the earth, you  
could see the rich green grass at your feet and all of the beautiful the  
land had to offer, it was impossible not to get lost in its beauty.  
  
As if in a flash of lightning, Kagome felt several people, enough to make  
up an army approaching them in the same way that Sesshoumaru had led Kagome  
to Kameko's home. Kagome sat up in a jolt as she got up and ran to Kameko's  
side on the other side of the hut, a good 50 feet away. "Who are they?"  
Kagome asked in second as her heart pounded in her chest, fear consuming  
her mind; "Calm down Kagome... It was only a matter of time; listen to me  
carefully, I want you to run from here in the opposite direction, I want  
you to find Sesshoumaru if you are not able to find him within two days out  
in the woods by yourself, go the city of the central lands. We are a good  
distance away being on the country but with your strength I'm sure you'll  
make it through." Kameko said, having no fear, sadness or anything in her  
voice.  
  
"Kameko, what about you? I can't leave you to get killed, you're like  
another mother for me!" Kagome said, tears forming in her eyes at the  
thought of losing Kameko; even though it had only been seven days it was  
more than enough to get attached to Kameko, all you needed was a day and  
you'd love her, that's just the type of person she was. "Kagome, I am far  
older than I look or seem if that is believable, I am going to stay here  
and stall, you need time and I will not let them go and kill you Kagome.  
  
Now leave before they get too close and we both die." Kameko said, standing  
up and quickly rushing out the door, mumbling a small spell as she went.  
Kagome ran across the hut and grabbed her backpack, which had contained all  
she had needed; she placed the pack on, and ran out of the hut taking a  
right and running through the grass, past all the small bushes and into the  
small barrier of trees which lasted for a few miles.  
  
It was at sunrise that Kagome stopped far out of the mini forest of trees  
and on the flat grasslands eventually leading into the city. Kagome dropped  
her head as tears slid down from her face, 'I shouldn't have left... I should  
have stayed!' She yelled mentally at herself, "But what good would I have  
done? It doesn't matter now, what's done is done. Kameko, where ever you  
are I hope you'll find eternal happiness." Kagome whispered to herself as  
she wiped away the remaining tears. She stood up, and began continuing  
forward, only now walking.  
  
She walked for hours, and by now her feet was pulsing with soreness. She  
knew she was near the village, feeling the presence of the people close so  
she continued, ignoring the messages her body sent her; she was not used to  
walking like this, not to mention the emotional stress, knowing that she  
had to find Sesshoumaru and get him to help her to keep the small army of  
people from attacking the village if any were still alive but also knowing  
Kameko, a mother figure to her was without a doubt slain. She made it to  
the village and sat down on the grass under the nice warm rays of the sun  
which was directly above her; the day was beautiful even though such a  
horrible thing occurred that day. She removed the backpack and placed it in  
front of her and opened it up and searched through what she had brought  
with her. Everything was there, plus something extra; Kagome carefully  
picked up this foreign object, smooth to the touch; she unfolded it, it was  
a letter; she read it carefully to herself;  
  
'Kagome,  
You are an extremely brave girl; you have amazing power and such a  
strong heart. Never forget yourself, never lose who you are for you are far  
too good for that. Dear, never lose faith in your Sesshoumaru his love for  
you is without a doubt an eternal one. Never forget what you have been  
taught be us both and more importantly never forget what you taught  
yourself,  
Love forever, Kameko'  
  
Kagome wiped away the tears that had gathered in her eyes and had slowly  
slid down her cheeks. "Excuse me miss?" A new voice called, she looked up  
startled to see a woman with long brown-black hair and green eyes standing  
before her; she was wearing a simple mint green kimono, she was short and  
looked to be about 16, around Kagome's age. "Yes?" Kagome questioned as she  
stood up, tucking her hair behind her ear self-consciously. "Well... I was  
wondering two things; are you a miko and are you ok?" the girl asked  
looking at Kagome with concern.  
  
"Oh... yes I am a miko but no... I'm not fine, I need to talk to your village  
leader if I may." Kagome said, now looking confident. "Oh... well he won't be  
back for a while, why don't you come with me and we can talk over some tea  
until he returns; I'm his daughter by the way, Leiko." Leiko said, leading  
Kagome into a large building she guessed was their house. Kagome couldn't  
help but to feel an ominous presence near, but she ignored the thought, to  
eager to talk about what happened to worry about such a thing.  
  
"Sango, are Kagome and Sesshoumaru in love? Are they gonna have  
kids?" Shippou asked, bouncing up and down, becoming amused with Sango's  
red face. "Are Shippou and I going to be brother and sister? Will Miroku  
and you get married too? Will you have kids too?" Rin asked, excited at the  
thought as her eyes twinkled at the thought of little babies to be an  
honorary big sister to, and then help the little ones grow up and be a role  
model.  
  
Sango tried to stutter out an answer but was incapable of doing so, being  
embarrassed by such questions. "Why did my lord leave me with such a  
punishment? A useless wench, two animals and two annoying brats!" Jaken  
cried out loud, shaking his green face around in disapproval. "Excuse me?  
Wench? Brats? Useless?" Sango questioned as she grew four times her size  
and whacked Jaken hard on the head, immediately shutting the toad up.  
Kirrara the fire cat and Hikari the unknown cat or dog demon sat quietly  
amongst them watching the familiar scene play out in front of them.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Stop this foolishness over Kagome! She loved your brother  
not you!" Miroku shouted for the tenth time, hoping to install some sense  
into the hanyou. "NO! Kagome is MY woman! Not that wolf's, not Naraku's,  
not yours and certainly NOT my brother's wench! I'm going to god damn get  
her back whether she wants to come back or not!" Inu Yasha yelled  
dangerously as his eyes flickered red; sending Miroku into an instant  
caution stage. "She doesn't love you." Miroku whispered, closing his eyes  
regretting staying with the now furious and jealous hanyou. "Oh she will...  
she'll love me with everything she has.." Inu Yasha whispered, knowing  
Miroku couldn't hear his response. Inu Yasha took a strong whiff of the  
air; I smell blood and lots of it... Kagome's scents in there!" He said,  
quickening his pace.  
  
AN hey, im really sorry this chapter is short, the next one will be  
longer, and thanks for your reviews guys... but also, if you really feel that  
I unfairly reviewed your story, please email me instead of a review, that  
way I can at least tell you my point of view before you react unfairly...  
thanks everyone who voted! Hope you like the chappie (even though it's  
short and I'm really sorry bout that) 


	12. Lies and unkowing

Inu Yasha arrived at the scene; the ground soaked with crimson blood, the metallic smell overpowering his canine senses. He quickly covered his nose with the sleeve of his red haori. "What in the hell happened here? It's manslaughter; it looks like a one-sided battle, but then who would've slain all these men?" he spoke, not expecting the answer that came; "they happened... the army, someone warn them...there's more coming." A ragged voice spoke, unclear but obviously feminine.  
  
Inu Yasha searched for the voice and found it smothered underneath a large piece of red-stained wood, he lifted it up effortlessly as Miroku dove underneath with and came back up with a woman in his arms; she had long beautiful sapphire locks, which matched her eyes; her pale skin was stained with her both partially dried and flowing blood, her kimono, clearly once a white silver as the edges still that pure color now drenched in dirt and blood from herself as well as others.  
  
"What happened?" Miroku questioned the woman looking down at her in concern. She turned her young face to him, opening her sea-blue colored eyes "I had to save my Kagome-daughter, please warn her they are still coming." The woman explained, her voice almost unclear with such a strong rasp. "Kagome?!? Where'd that wench go off to?" Inu Yasha questioned the woman, suddenly becoming interested. Her eyes widened as she looked at Inu Yasha, realizing just who he was.  
  
"I will not tell the likes of you! You are the very one she carries hatred for. Inu Yasha, you're name shall forever bring hatred in her mind, leave her be" Kameko defended her daughter, as she became cross. "Fine wench, die!" Inu Yasha yelled, effortlessly slicing her head off with his free hand, shock Miroku as she dropped her head-less body. "Inu Yasha! You are becoming dangerous! Stop this now!" Miroku yelled with shaky breaths. "Shut up monk! We need that wench, we need Kagome." Inu Yasha said as his eyes flashed the crimson of his demon form. Miroku dropped silent and pale as he nodded, in fear of what would happen if he didn't.  
  
Sesshoumaru was still a good few miles away from Kameko's home, where he had left his beloved Kagome, but with thoughts of her flooding through his mind, he quickly increased his running pace, ignoring the green braches hitting his face and body. He breathed in, imagining her scent, which seemed so real but buried within time and the forest. He skidded to a stop and sniffed again, it was her scent! He felt a sickening feeling of worry arise in him as he quickly ran, faster than what he had thought possible to Kameko's home. He arrived in what seemed like hours but was merely seconds to see the blood soaked ground, Kameko's body, as well as countless other bodies, her house destroyed, and the thick metallic scent stuck in the air as well as the scent of his half-brother. "Inu Yasha!" Sesshoumaru shouted.  
  
He ran over to the bodies, searching for Kagome's, which he never found. He felt his honey colored eyes water, he shook his head however knowing that Kagome must be alive, remembering her scent within the forest. He quickly knelt in pray for Kameko's soul, and quickly leapt up following Kagome's scent back into the forest. 'Kagome, I will kill Inu Yasha for killing these men and Kameko and most likely nearly killing you as well.' He thought to himself, becoming even more furious with his half brother.  
  
Kagome sat in the room in silence, waiting her Leiko to return with her father, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to relax herself, to slow her still racing heart. She relaxed herself completely, she was in a village, and she was safe here. It was that exact moment that thought echoed through her mind that a hand wrapped over her mouth and arms, as another set of arms wrapped themselves around her legs. She gasped as her eyes flew open in shock, her screams were muffled, but she quickly focused on her strength within herself, and then pushed out a blast of energy sending the two men flying. She scurried to her feet, grabbing her backpack, which was by the door, which she quickly raced through out to the dirt walkway that connected the village.  
  
She looked at things, using her powers to discover this whole place was corrupted! There wasn't one thing pure in the area! Kagome looked around as it felt as if time slowed, turning around, sensing everything with a more clear light. 'I can't escape this . . . I can't fight them . . . Sesshoumaru, where are you?' Kagome thought to herself, as the countless demons, of every color, every size attacked her at once, engulfing her within their massive combined power.  
  
Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply, smelling traces of Kagome, her beautiful scent, which had been engraved in his memory, the very scent he would always love so much. Two other scents quickly entered his nose however, one of a monk and his half brother, Inu Yasha. He halted to a stop, he would take care of his brother before he saw Kagome again, no matter what. He turned slightly and began running again following Inu Yasha and the monk's path.  
  
He quickly made a mental note to not kill the monk he has remembered Kagome telling him how he was her friend and the Demon slayer's lover. He continued onward, sensing his brother's presence and smelling the stench of Inu Yasha. He cringed internally, something wasn't right with it, he put the though out of his mind and rushed faster, feeling them so close. He halted to a stop suddenly in the middle of the dense sea of green, creating a brown-white cloud of dirt.  
  
"Inu Yasha. I had never imagined that even you would kill so many humans, a dear friend of our family and nearly Kagome as well, if you had ever once carried honor you half-breed, tonight you have lost it all. You hurt the one I loved repeatedly, you hurt me, you killed countless humans and demons alike. Say goodbye Inu Yasha!" Sesshoumaru yelled, charging at red clad hanyou who was frozen in shock; Sesshoumaru threw his hand across him, grabbing the hilt of Tokijin and quickly unsheathing the blade as soon as he was a foot away from Inu Yasha pulling the sword up, slicing the hanyou across his abdomen. Inu Yasha screamed as he tumbled backwards, falling into a sitting position as he quickly pushed himself up, grabbing the hilt of tetsusaiga he pulled it out of the sheath, to real the old sword, rusted and falling apart.  
  
Inu Yasha went pale with shock and worry; he looked at his brother, with a smug grin stretched across his face, his eyes slowly becoming red, as his fangs became longer. "Inu Yasha, it seems you can no longer use the fang our dear departed father left you." Sesshoumaru said grinning openly for the first time in years, besides the times he had been with Kagome and Rin. "It doesn't matter, that blade is useless anyhow, I don't need it to defeat you my brother, just my claws will do." Inu Yasha said, throwing the tetsusaiga aside, allowing sliding on the ground away from him. "Blades of blood!" Inu Yasha yelled as he raised his bloodied clawed hand high above his head and dropped it suddenly releasing the blades created from the blood of his wounds. Sesshoumaru jumped up, high in the air, avoiding the useless attempts of attacking him down below him.  
  
"This is rather entertaining isn't it? I must say, my handy work is beautiful, no one, not even his lovers could tell the difference, they were unable to tell the real thing from my puppet." Naraku chuckled, his red eyes filled with sadistic pleasure. He quickly stood from his black marble chair, walking through the black stone hallway, over to the cage, where the silver haired man was kept, the curse is all the kept him in; "Don't you love this? Your little lover couldn't even tell it wasn't the real you, she didn't know. I'm so close to getting her, I'm going to get Kagome, since I already have Kikyou." Naraku laughed at the anger he could see in the honey eyed boy as he mentioned Kagome.  
  
"You hurt her! I will never forgive you! She is mine to protect! I love her! Naraku you will die for this, you first cause Kikyou and me to hate each other and for her to die, now you made Kagome think I betrayed her! You made her fall for my brother!" Inu Yasha yelled, tears flowing from his eyes as he tried to grab Naraku's purple top, but was blocked by the black energy field keeping him contained, he screamed as it burned his flesh, blood hitting the ground from his severely burned hand. He pulled it to his bear chest, applying pressure to it. "You're the reason of this war . . . You cause it all! You were planning this all along!" Inu Yasha yelled, sinking to the ground. "Very good little one, but not good enough, it's too late to save anyone now." Naraku laughed, his ebony locks shacking. "She is already dead I'm sure Inu Yasha. If not she will come here and become mine sooner than you think." Naraku's voice echoed as he pointed to the screen of which he had been watching Sesshoumaru fight his "brother". It quickly changed to a scene of thousands of demons in a green field surrounding something, overpowering it and incasing it in some kind of web. "In the center of that is Kagome." He laughed. Inu Yasha stared at the screen in horror, 'Kagome.'  
  
'I. . . I can't go on like this for much longer . . . they're too strong . . . I . . . I don't know what to do, I was so blind, how did I get into this?' Kagome thought to herself, keeping what small shield she had around herself up, the white glowing too pure for the demons to break. She was so afraid, she was stuck, huddled in a little ball, her knees pulled tight to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs; she buried her head in her knees, her ebony locks creating a veil, 'What am I going to do?' Kagome asked herself. 'Kagome don't give in yet, think, you know you can't give in, you have someone to live for now. All of these demons carry bug like characteristics, bugs live on plants, plants weakness is fire, so if I use a fire incantation, they'll be blasted away!' Kagome remembered to herself, 'Thank you Kameko!' She said smiling.  
  
She stood up in her shield and intertwined her fingers together, intro a praying style, she closed her blue-gray eyes, "Passion burning with in my soul," She began, she pulled her hands apart, keeping her hands lightly cupped, "Eternal flame burning within my soul" she lifted both her hands above her head, as sparks began flying in-between them; "Burn all of the impurity around me; Embers of purity!" Kagome shouted opening her eyes, and dropped her shield the exact moment she sent her flames flying in every direction, the screams of her enemies ringing in her ears as the smell of their burning flesh entered her nose. She coughed as she sank to her knees in relief.  
  
AN: I'm sorry bout the long wait for the update, I had writers block, and I was out of town for a long time, preventing me from updating. I hope you like the chapter, it's a bit confusing but it'll be clear by next chapter. A lot happens. Hope ya guys like it! 


	13. Lost lover

Kagome stood up, her outfit now covered in blood; she closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She tried to feel the presences around her, feeling three very familiar ones fairly close she focused harder; Her eyes flew open as she quickly dove to her backpack, pulling out her quiver of arrows, bow and a kantana Sesshoumaru had given her. She tossed the quiver over her shoulder, hung the bow around the quiver, and unsheathed the sword and began running to Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha and Miroku.

"Inu Yasha, you are pathetic!" Sesshoumaru yelled, as his brother yet again tried to land a single punch on him, but missed every time. Sesshoumaru then reached over, pulling Tokijin out of its sheath, whipping it out and blasting Inu Yasha with its power, Inu Yasha went flying back, hitting a tree knocking him unconscious. "Now to finish you off for what you have done to Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, bowing his head, not allowing anyone to see his tear filled golden eyes as he began charging at Inu Yasha.

He pulled up Tokijin preparing to blast Inu Yasha with the power held deep within Tokijin. He began to swing Tokijin in front of him as he heard the familiar voice shout a "NO!" Sesshoumaru looked up, seeing the ebony haired girl standing in front of Inu Yasha completely covered in leaves, mud and blood caked on her everywhere, but she had never looked more beautiful; she had dropped the bow and katana to the ground, the quiver fell off of her shoulder the moment she saw Sesshoumaru, a wide grin came across her face. Sesshoumaru froze, dropping Tokijin to the ground and going into a normal stance, in shock of seeing his love standing there, completely unharmed.

"Kagome..?" Sesshoumaru questioned in a whisper. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, her blue-gray eyes meeting his golden eyes, both blurred from the tears of joy. Kagome gave a quick nod as she ran to Sesshoumaru wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest, which muffled her cries. Sesshoumaru quickly wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and pulled her closer, feeling her within his arms again, he could see the whole world brighten in his eyes; he kissed the top of Kagome's head, inhaling her scent deeply. 'Where have you been all of this time Kagome?' Sesshoumaru asked her internally; 'I... I was with Kameko up to the last day, we got attacked, we both had sensed the men before they were close enough to do any harm, but she had sent me away, telling me to run. I did so grudgingly and ran until I came upon a village, the village leaders daughter invited me into their home while I waited for her father.

In that time, two men attacked me, I got away from them, and then used my miko powers to see the whole placed was full of nothing but demons and it had been a trap. They attacked me as a group, burying me under their massive combined powers. I remained under a shield until my plan was created and I blasted them to death with a fire incantation. I've missed you so much my love. But that isn't Inu Yasha. He feels different, his presence is different from the Inu Yasha I know, he's not using Tetsuaiga either and he hasn't transformed into a demon because of that.' Kagome pointed out also internally.

'Thank goodness you are safe, I... I couldn't live with myself if something had happened to you.' Sesshoumaru whispered internally as he pulled Kagome closer, she could feel his body shaking from the fear of losing her. 'Sesshoumaru, you will never lose me, I love you more than anything, and no matter what though you will never lose me, we will always be together, I promise.' Kagome said internally as well as she leaned up and kissed Sesshoumaru on the lips, removing the shaking from his body.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome pulled apart, looking at the fake Inu Yasha. Kagome walked back over to where she had arrived, picked up the bow and one arrow, she aligned everything and was about to aiming at Inu Yasha, not to kill him but pin him. She pinned his shirt on both sides in between his shoulder and neck and his pants and shirt at his waist. "Kagome-sama, where is Sango?" Miroku asked, approaching Kagome from behind as an older brother. "She is at the castle watching after Rin-chan and Shippou-chan. She is safe." Kagome said, turning around and meeting the violet eyes of the monk. Miroku then wrapped his arms around the miko, without trying anything,

"Thank goodness you are safe Kagome-sama, I love you as if you were my little sister, I have been worried about you, you seemed to have changed Sesshoumaru's heart, a task only you could achieve, you changed Inu Yasha's heart, mine as well as Sango's heart, if he ever hurts you though, I will personally kill him." Miroku said, pulling away from Kagome and looking at her with a care in his eyes. "There will be no need for that Monk, for if I did ever hurt Kagome, I would kill Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru stated appearing behind Kagome and wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her back to his chest.

Naraku snarled angrily throwing a small ball of black energy at the projector, breaking it instantly, "That stupid miko ruined two things!" He said, clenching his fists. "Oh, so you didn't plan on that Naraku? I guess Kagome is just too good for you!" Inu Yasha yelled with a cocky tone. Naraku glared at the hanyou but turned back, trying to come up with another strategy, Kagome needed to be taken away removed from Sesshoumaru and the monk and made his. It was then he came up with the plan; it hit him like lightning, a grin made its way across his face.

"Why do you want Kagome anyhow?! You have me! Leave her be!" Inu Yasha shouted foolishly, tears threatening to fall from his golden honey eyes. "You want to know why I want her? I need her, she is the only one who can reunite the shards of the shikon no tama, and Kikyou the past protector is unable to do that." Naraku said, pulling his white baboon cloak over himself, "Kikyou come here." He mumbled softly. Kikyou then walked out from the shadows. Inu Yasha looked at his past lover, she looked more real, like she wasn't just clay anymore, but that was impossible...wasn't it? Kikyou glared at Inu Yasha, her dark eyes filling with anger and longing.

"Inu Yasha, to answer your question, I am in a live body again. Naraku has given me a new body, I am now truly among the living therefore there is no need for me to return to hell." Kikyou said, she then turned to the baboon skin covered Naraku, "I understand my mission, you can leave ahead, I wish to gather my necessary materials my master" Kikyou said, kneeling to the ground. "Agreed." Naraku said, instantly vanishing into thin air. Kikyou rose from the ground, and turned again to Inu Yasha, who was still in his imprisonment. She walked calmly and slowly over, her small alabaster feet seemingly glowing upon the black marble.

She stood in front of Inu Yasha, only the thin energy wall parting them. "Inu Yasha, I am back, this is truly me, and this isn't the hateful Kikyou I used to be. Inu Yasha, I still love you with all of my heart, but all I can do is ask for your forgiveness, I know I do not deserve it, but I do need you Inu Yasha." Kikyou said, tears now making their way down her pale cheeks. "Kikyou...I..." Inu Yasha froze, his body unable to move, it was really Kikyou, the one he had fallen in love with, she had returned.

Kagome remained in Sesshoumaru's warm embrace, leaning back and having her head rest on his chest which rose and fell with each breath he took, she took comfort within him and the steady pattern. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru kept their eyes locked on the fire, the embers giving them warmth as well as visibility. The monk wearing all purple sat across the fire, talking quietly with Sesshoumaru with plans and strategies for the war, while Kagome kept quiet, lost in her own world. Subconsciously she snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru, who noticed this and wrapped his arms more protectively over the girl and watching, as she seemed to relax ever more after the little adjustment.

"She really loves you Sesshoumaru, please take care of her, I see her as the little sister I never had, when Inu Yasha had broken her heart and she had left her note, I was horrified for her and her safety. When I had learned she had fallen in love with you, I was relieved. She is a beautiful girl so giving and righteous different than any other girl I met. She is someone everyone needs in their life, I think you needed her more than any one, she has changed you Sesshoumaru for the better and you have changed her for the better as well. I was wondering... I do not know much about demon mating ceremonies but I am willing to learn and I was hoping I could unite you two in the ceremony if it would be alright with you." Miroku requested looking down at the ebony haired girl who was almost asleep within Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Sesshoumaru would be honored to have you do that. And yes, I did need her more than anyone, but now I need her even more, she is quiet addicting, but has become more important than air to me." Sesshoumaru spoke, leaning over slightly and kissing Kagome lightly on the forehead as she mumbled a quick, "I love you Sesshoumaru... Good night boys." And closing her eyes drifting into the dream world; Sesshoumaru and Miroku both smiled, looking down at the miko lovingly as she slept peacefully in Sesshoumaru's arms. "We need to keep her safe..." Miroku sighed his eyes following back to the multi colored flames. Sesshoumaru nodded quickly, "I was thinking of sending her to the castle, but... I am not sure with that, Inu yasha and that Kouga is targeting her, together they could easily get into the castle and hurt Kagome, the children and the demon slayer I refuse to take that chance." Sesshoumaru said as he gently combed his fingers through the ebony locks of his love.

"Yes, but she shouldn't be in battle, she is only trained with the bow, and when it comes to close range fighting she could be killed." Miroku said worriedly, "That is not true anymore, I practiced the kantana with her, she has her own with her at all times, Kameko also trained her with the major elements, so can now also control those which may come in handy when it comes to the wind scar." Sesshoumaru said, breaking his gaze from Kagome to glance at Miroku quickly. Miroku nodded understanding, he gave a quick single nod to Sesshoumaru, and laid down on the ground on his side, pulled the sleeping bag Kagome had lent him for the night and drifted into a deep sleep. Sesshoumaru, being the only left up sighed as he himself leaned back onto the ground and twisted himself and the girl in his arms so they were both on their sides with Kagome pressed against him, her intoxicating scent sent him instantly into a deep sleep.

Sango put Rin and Shippou in bed, their tired forms mumbled a quick good night to their surrogate nanny as both of their eyes closed quickly. Sango walked across the pink colored room to the cherry wood door and closed it silently behind her. She looked around for Jaken and decided to head to her own room, three doors down from Rin's room. She opened the door, the steel blue walls dimly lit with the candle light, she walked over to her large European style four post bed and laid down under the crème colored fabric, enjoying the feeling of the silk sheets after the long day with two little kids. She sighed as she eyes fell the magenta colored eyes becoming hidden. She quickly drifted off to sleep as well, Kirrara instantly jumping up along with Hikari and laying next to each other at Sango's feet. A quick purr head from each of them before falling asleep.

AN I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to update!! T.T who ever says 8th grade at my school is easy, is sadly mistaken. I am 14 now though as of October 6th. : D updating will probably wont be as frequent as before...sorry! Right now I'm working on a few one shots at once, which I'm hoping will be out this Sunday. The next chapter should be up sometime between this next week and mid November. And, I am unsure if I have said this before but if you want to comment on a review I left you, please email me, I don't really appreciate people leaving me responses to my own reviews for a review, things like complaining about my opinion on something. Such as weather when your whole fic basically takes place outdoors... for example, if you really want to discuss that with me, please email me, ive only gotten one review like that so far and I hope to get no more after this warning. And anyone feel free to IM me if you want to know the progress on a fic or just want to chat, I love meeting new people and it inspires me a lot. Thanks everyone I hope you liked the chapter and I hope it was worth the wait!!


	14. Kagome's power & Sango's make over

Sesshoumaru awoke to see Kagome already up and about; she was walking towards the river with several items in her arms. "Where are you going Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, sitting up and using his arms to support himself as he leaned back. "I'm going to go take a bath in the river." She called over shoulder, not bothering to stop. "Can I come?" Sesshoumaru asked with a cocky grin; which, at one time would've been rather uncharacteristic of him, but that had seemed to change. Kagome turned around, her eyes wide with shock and her jaw dropped with her cheeks so red they looked like cherries. Sesshoumaru chuckled; he couldn't help but to love to tease that girl. 'She is so cute when she gets caught off guard like that… wait cute? No… nothing is 'cute'.' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched Kagome walked towards the river seeking her bath.

Kikyou looked down at the stripping priestess, who resembled her so much. Kagome's full lips were parted lightly as the cold icy flowing water of the river danced over her fair skin, as she sunk further and further into it. Kikyou's own dark eyes, now flickered with life, took on a brief look at pity, as she looked down at her now soft, warm hands. She didn't really understand how she was brought back into this form, but she remained thankful; She was now a human again, no longer forged of clay and earth, but a living, breathing, beauty of the gods. She smirked lightly at that thought; She was able to feel again. Soon after that thought however, a masculine human looking hand landed on her shoulder, her neck twisted and some of her raven locks fell from behind her shoulder, "I know." She whispered gently.

"Then do it." Naraku responded forcefully. Kikyou shook her head, not yet. She paused and looked down at the blissfully unaware priestess, almost dancing around in the water. "She has some sort of power, naturally within her. Kagome possesses a glow that even I will admit to being jealous of. She has the ability to make people smile and laugh; with her kindness and this mystical aura around her, she has the ability to make people's scars from the past, heal. She is no ordinary priestess." She paused and turned around now looking directly at Naraku,

"She has the strength to heal scars from the past, and to open people up, and allow them a second chance at happiness, no matter who they may be, they could be as evil as you, and she could purify them and make them happy again. That ability is beyond the norm for priestess, even one such as myself; if you wish to destroy Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha both, wait. Wait until she heals him more, he is not as healed as Inu Yasha is. Not to mention, Sesshoumaru has far more scars than Inu Yasha to heal." Kikyou explained. Naraku simply nodded lightly taking the information into consideration.

Miroku yawned widely, allowing Sesshoumaru to see every detail within his mouth; Which, Sesshoumaru could've gone without seeing. Miroku soon after closed his mouth and they remained there in an awkward silence. "Aren't you curious as to where your brother may be?" Miroku eventually asked gently, his eyes were glued onto the proof that yesterday was not a dream; the ashes and coals of embers that had burned between them last night. "No, I am not curious, for I do know exactly where they he is. Unfortunately, I have a feeling this small battle, will escalate into something more." Sesshoumaru said, his elfin ears twitching lightly with the sounds of the forest. He picked up two sets of steps walking in the distance, their feet cracking branches and what not, but he put no mind to it; there was plenty of travelers who could be wandering through. After that brief comment, they sat in silence, each coming up with some ending to this in their own minds. Kagome eventually made it back into camp, wearing her miko uniform; the blue long pants, firmly tied around her waist, and her long white sleeved kimono style top.

She soon lifted her smaller yellow backpack over her shoulder and slung it over the other, resting all of the weight upon her shoulders. In this brief action, her pants rose, allowing Sesshoumaru and Miroku to both lay eyes on her hiking boots, which were firmly strapped upon her feet. They both stood up, having cleaned the area very thoroughly since Kagome had left. Sesshoumaru smiled lightly at Kagome's returned, and Miroku simply blinked, "Kagome-sama, you seemed to be a lot more lean than the last time we traveled together." Miroku commented, looking at the girl who used to be already quite thin, but still had but of childish chubby-ness about her. Now she appeared lean, sleek and defined and more like an adult than a child. Kagome in turn also blinked at Miroku's observation. She looked down and placed a hand on her small stomach, to feel the hardness of her muscles; in place used to be a soft cushy pouch that was soft and gentle, not hard and firm.

Smiling to herself, "Guess so." She said with a shrug. Sesshoumaru on that note, reached for Kagome's hand, grabbing it and lacing his longer fingers through hers, and walking forward. Which left Miroku, to humbly follow behind them.

Soon the sun was to be hidden behind the far away hills, the insects buzzed about, and the land stirred with the life hidden among it. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, who seemed to have a puzzled look on her face, "Sesshoumaru, where are we going? I mean, it seems we are heading back to the castle but..." Sesshoumaru placed a finger upon Kagome's lip, pausing her melodic voice from continuing. "We are going back to our castle, for you see, Naraku will follow us. If we were to fight, I would prefer to be close to the children, so I am assured they are safe.

I would put you, the slayer, and the children into one of the many hiding places in the castle to keep you safe. There is no point in involving anyone else. Naraku will come to us this time." Sesshoumaru said firmly. Kagome bit her lip lightly and nodded, knowing well that it wasn't a good time to ague with Sesshoumaru. Out of nowhere, Kagome slapped the back of her neck, which caused Sesshoumaru to look at her. She only blinked for a second. "Oh, some bug was on my neck I guess." She said with a shrug, continuing to walk a half step behind Sesshoumaru. She tossed a look back at Miroku, who seemed deep in thought, as his sapphire eyes were slightly glazed as he was walking. With a shrug, Kagome looked forward again, awaiting a good spot to camp.

Sango signed, her wrists tied firmly behind a chair. Her chocolate eyes were half lidded in a dull horror, as Rin pushed open the door to who's ever room this was. Within the small child's hand, was a large bag of make up, clearly belonging to Kagome, as the bag was translucent plastic. She unzipped it and pulled out the first item, a pearly pink lipstick. Shippou looked in awe at it, as he scurried next to Rin. Both of their eyes became shiny with a bright sense of awe. Rin slowly approached Sango, who now made an attempt to scoot away in her chair, only to find it in vain. Rin hopped onto the demon slayer's lap, "I think Kagome called this cheek stick, you roll it on their cheeks." Rin said, obviously imitating one of her past teachers. She stroked her chin with her free hand before rolling the bright pink stick across Sango's cheek, and the bridge of her nose.

"What's this?" Shippou asked, tossing Rin a small container holding three different colors of eye shadow; Mint green, golden brown and Forest green. Rin looked down at it, humming a little, 'Hmmm.' to herself. "This is used to make her mouth stand out!" Rin said, taking the little applicator and smearing the powder on her chin, under her nose and all around her lips, but not placing a single particle on her actual lips, "Oh wow, that does really make her lips stand out!" Shippou said, queuing a whine from Sango, "Isn't it time to let me go?" Sango asked hopefully, only to receive a quick simultaneous "No" from the two of them. She gulped, "Now let's play with the hair." Sango's eyes grew wide. 'Uh oh.' Were her only thoughts.

Notes: Oh wow…. Ok, long period before this update! I am so sorry. I wish I could've updated sooner. I will make updates more frequent however. Especially because now I have come up with an actual plot! I haven't had a plot up until this point… Kind of bad to do but, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I hope you all like the update. I'm not sure when the next poll will be, but it will be soon!


End file.
